<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AEW One Shot by Alex_Ann28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051371">AEW One Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Ann28/pseuds/Alex_Ann28'>Alex_Ann28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Other, Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Ann28/pseuds/Alex_Ann28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Those are small stories out of my brain using AEW Wrestlers with my original female character. Most of the time she will be called Alex as it is my name in real life and other time she will be called something else. Feedbacks are always welcome. Enjoy.<br/>Also those are stories that I published on my quotev account so that's why the first few ones might be uploaded fast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Orange Cassidy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please keep in mind that English it NOT my main language so I apologize for any kind of mistakes I really try my hardest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***For this story and I believe this story only I will use their real life name</p>
<p>Wrestling, a world that, in my wildest dreams, I’ve never expected myself to be a part of. Wrestlers, a group of people that I’ve never expected to meet even less hang out with. For as long as I could remember I’ve always been a wrestling fan and even, at some point, wanted to make wrestling my future career. A serious injury during my teenage years change my plan but I could never have expected at the time that, somehow, wrestling would still be a daily part of my life. My brother, Dustin, now AEW wrestler Chuck Taylor is the reason that a part of my dream is alive. From the begging of his career to now wrestling and wrestlers were a part of everything I do and I couldn’t complain because it was the only way I could ever achieve a long life dream. Through the years and with doctor’s approval I could sometimes train with him and his friends, which in some form, were my friends too or in some cases maybe even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For most years I was just Dustin’s sister, the untouchable one or to some of them, a challenge. Even if some of them were mostly attractive and kind to me I’ve never really felt anything for them. The often repeated words ‘’ you’ll never date another wrestler as long as I’m breathing’’ coming from Dustin sure reminded me that I could never have one of them, even if none of them have really captured my attention. That was until a few years ago where my life completely changed and the idea of going against my brother’s word became a thought. Enter James Cipperly the guy who would make me question everything. The guy who would make dating a wrestler possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***Flashback</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stood backstage beside my brother during a wrestling show he would be a part of. Tonight he would be in a tag team match with one of his best friends, which I had yet to meet. A few familiar faces passes beside the two of us stopping by for small talks making the time before the show pass quickly. That is until a new guy step beside my brother stopping the world around me. Something about him is absolutely wonderful and special that it made me stop breathing. Something about his attitude and the vibe I’m getting from him is special in every good way possible. When my eyes land on him it’s like I had a revelation and an angel just appear in front of me.</p>
<p>‘’ Hey man’’</p>
<p>‘’ James, hey man good to see you. I’d like to introduce you to someone special’’</p>
<p>‘’ Didn’t know you had a girlfriend’’</p>
<p>‘’ Eww please no. No girlfriend man it’s my younger sister Emily. Emily this is my friend and tag team partner tonight James.’’</p>
<p>‘’ Hi, umm nice to meet you’’</p>
<p>‘’ Nice to meet you too’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something at this moment change. His cool, sure of himself attitude completely disappear. He, all of sudden, became shy, which made him, if possible, even more attractive to me than he first was. From that first night and moving forward, much to Dustin’s dismay, something special would grow between James and I.</p>
<p>***End of Flashback </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When James and I first start dating a few months back Dustin was more than unhappy about it. However, as time went by, he somehow accept the idea of us being together. I believe his exact words were ‘’you two make each other’s happy I’d be a complete asshole trying to stand between the two of you. However, if you ever break her heart you’re a dead man’’. It is, in his own brotherly manner, his way of letting us know that he’s happy for us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am backstage again after another AEW show when arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind. I press my back against the person holding me as a huge smile form itself on my lips. A small pressure from his lips appear on my shoulder with a small tickling feeling from the short beard marrying the feature of his beautiful face.</p>
<p>‘’ That is clearly my favorite sight in the world. You standing here waiting for me after another show. I swear it does things to my heart that I never expected to happen’’</p>
<p>‘’ Hopefully that’s a sight you never get tired of’’ I say turning into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck.</p>
<p>‘’ I could never’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I frown looking at him noticing a bit of blood dripping from his bottom lip.</p>
<p>‘’ Oh love don’t make me get into that ring and kick to ass of anybody who ever hurts you’’ I tell him while running my thumb softly against his lip.</p>
<p>‘’ Of course not sweetheart. Plus, I kind of like this cut, it makes me look more badass don’t you think?’’</p>
<p>‘’ I love you dumbass’’ I say placing my lips on top of his for a small kiss.</p>
<p>‘’ I love you too princess’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulls me close against his chest holding me tightly our bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces.</p>
<p>‘’ What did I say about the two of you and your little display of affection in public?''</p>
<p>‘’ You didn’t say in public you said in front of you asshole’’</p>
<p>‘’ Don’t make me put my big brother pants on and stop you from seeing him’’</p>
<p>‘’ Oh Dustin my dear brother I’d like to see you try’’</p>
<p>‘’ You love us together stop being an ass about it’’</p>
<p>‘’ Yeah whatever. Move two step apart from each other right now’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I roll my eyes removing myself from James’s embrace.</p>
<p>‘’ Better now?’’</p>
<p>‘’ Much better. Love you both. I’ll see you later sis’’</p>
<p>‘’ Later Dustin’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like that he’s gone as quickly as he first arrive.</p>
<p>‘’ We seriously need to find him a girlfriend so he can stops bothering us’’</p>
<p>‘’ Tell me about it’’</p>
<p>‘’ Don’t you have a sister or a cousin that would like to date him?’’</p>
<p>‘’ As if I’ll let them date a wrestler. I’m not insane’’</p>
<p>‘’ So you’re saying that Dustin is Insane for letting us be together?’’ I say raising an eyebrow playfully at him.</p>
<p>‘’ Oh no, he’s absolutely right of letting us be together but I know that nobody else is as wonderful as me’’</p>
<p>‘’ That’s true’’ I say kissing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabs my hand leading me outside for a walk something we would always do after the shows.</p>
<p>‘’ Where are you taking me love?’’</p>
<p>‘’ I saw a beautiful spot running earlier this morning and I thought I’d bring you there tonight because it almost match your beauty’’</p>
<p>‘’ Almost?’’</p>
<p>‘’ I mean you’re more beautiful that’s for sure but there is something, a vibe about the place, that reminded me of you’’ He tells me happiness filling my heart more if possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We walk in silence just enjoying each other’s presence and the quietness of the empty street. Soon enough we reach a small but beautiful beach. James takes my hand and leads me towards it.</p>
<p>‘’ You were right it truly is beautiful’’</p>
<p>‘’ I thought you would appreciate it too. Now come sit with me’’</p>
<p>‘’ Something tells me that you came here earlier and place the blanket for us’'</p>
<p>‘’ A gentleman never tells’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We lay on the blanket face to face staring into each other’s eyes as I soon found myself getting lost into them.</p>
<p>‘’ Love?’’ I hear James voice say as he caress the side of my face with his thumb.</p>
<p>‘’ I’m sorry were you talking to me?’’</p>
<p>‘’ No but it seems that I lost you there for a few minute’’</p>
<p>‘’ I’m sorry I was just… umm getting lost into your eyes’’ I tell him feeling my cheeks burn from embarrassment.</p>
<p>‘’ That’s still one of my favorite thing about you. The way you get shy about everything. It makes you look even more irresistible if that’s something that’s possible’’</p>
<p>‘’ As if I’m the only one that gets shy between the two of us. Don’t think I don’t remember the first few times we saw each other’s’’</p>
<p>‘’ What do you mean?’’</p>
<p>‘’ You don’t remember how shy you used to be when I would be around in the first few months of us knowing each other? Because I remember. It feels like yesterday that you were shy every time I was around and those time when I would watch you from afar doing silly things with my brother and you were all natural about it until you notice me watching you. It’s like you were a child getting caught for doing something you shouldn’t be doing. Still all those time there was this spark in your eyes from the previous laughter you shared with the boys that, somehow, made me fall in love with you harder each time’’</p>
<p>‘’ Yeah I remember those. I tried so hard each time to look mature because I didn’t want you to have a bad opinion about me. As I got used to your presence around I finally notice that you didn’t seem to mind stupid me. I would get an overwhelming feeling every time I would notice your gorgeous green eyes looking at me and this beautiful smile forming on your lips after I did something stupid. I thought that maybe, just maybe you didn’t hate this side and that at some point it would help me built up the courage to ask you out or something’’</p>
<p>‘’ Nothing you could have done at the time could have changed my opinion about you. From the day we met, you were all I had on my mind. You were the first wrestler I ever met that made me want to go against my brother wish of never dating a wrestler and I was happier than you’ll ever know when you first asked me out. From that day to now, this is the happiest I’ve ever been and it’s all because of you.’’</p>
<p>‘’ I’m glad I built the courage to ask you out because you’ve been the most wonderful thing that ever happen to me and I love you more than you’ll ever know’’</p>
<p>‘’ I love you too James’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I settle myself comfortably into his arms as we stare at the stars decorating the clear night sky stealing soft kisses from each other’s every opportunity we have. As I stare into his eyes looking back into mine, I can see the unspoken promise of forever. A feeling that most people spend forever searching for. For months now, I’ve been one of the lucky ones that found what everybody else is searching. I found someone to spend my life with, someone to wake up next to every morning. A reason to smile, a reason to live, a reason to keep fighting and most importantly a reason to be happy. A man who will love me no matter what I look like, no matter what I do and no matter what I say. A man who loves me unconditionally and a man that has my undying love. Someone to allow me to live every young girl dream of one day finding her own Prince Charming. I found in James a best friend but also my everything. This beautiful denim wearing angel that change my life and became everything I’ve ever dreamed of. The owner of my heart, the protector of my dreams, my knight in shining armor, the guardian angel and my future husband. The man who, without expecting it, gave me the chance to experience the most powerful and wonderful feeling into the entire world. Love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Darby Allin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 months ago</p><p>During a cold and rainy evening, someone knock on the front door of my house. My blanket wrapped around my body I went to open the door. To my surprise was standing one of my good friend Priscilla Kelly. The sad smile on her lips telling me that something was wrong. I pushed my door open so I could allow her in. She removed her coat and took place beside me on the couch.</p><p>‘’ What are you doing out here while it’s pouring outside?’’</p><p>‘’ I needed to speak to you about something before you learn it from someone else’’</p><p>‘’ What’s going on are you okay?’’</p><p>‘’ Darby and I are getting a divorce?’’</p><p>‘’ WHAT? But why? The two of you are absolutely perfect together’’</p><p>‘’ We are and everybody knows that but everybody also know that we aren’t the two of you’’</p><p>‘’ What?’'</p><p>‘’ We just don’t love each other the way we used too’’</p><p>‘’ Priscilla I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to say.’’</p><p>‘’ Don’t need to be. It’s not your fault at all. I also believe that there is nothing to say. That is also not the main reason why I came here’’</p><p>‘’ What is it?’’</p><p>‘’ I just came here to tell you that if you were to ever date him I would be okay with this because I love the two of you a lot and deep down I know that the two of you belong together’’</p><p>‘’ Priscilla…’’</p><p>‘’ No don’t. I mean the two of you have been best friends forever. Everybody can see the chemistry going on between you both. Even after I met you guys and that he and I started dating I was surprise the two of you weren’t together. From the beginning, I’ve known the two of you were meant to be. Honestly, we lasted longer than I first expected. He deserves to be happy and I know you can be the one to give it to him. You’re meant to be whether or not you see it’’</p><p>‘’ I’m still so sorry for this sweetie’’</p><p>‘’ Don’t please don’t. I’m not mad, I’m not even disappointed. I just feel like a weight has been lift of my shoulder. We weren’t happy together lately, we pretended to be in front of everybody else but we aren’t. It might be for the best right now. Perhaps I can finally find someone who will make me very happy as well. I’ll admit the time we had together has been absolutely wonderful but lately I could feel ourselves drift apart. So it’s not all bad I swear. We will still be friends, you, him and me I know it but right now, it’s you he’s going to need the most. I’m not going to hold you any longer I have places to be but I just thought I’d be the one telling you. Also, you and I both know how he is so right now he’ll close himself to everybody including you. So please do me a favor and promise me you will not give up on him.’’</p><p>‘’ I promise you I won’t. He’s my best friend, he wouldn’t be able to get rid of me even if he tried. Also, if you ever need anything I’m always here. You’re one of my best friend too and I don’t ever want to lose what we have.’’</p><p>‘’ We won’t. You’re stuck with me for life too’’</p><p>‘’ Good, now do me a favor too and take care of you woman’’</p><p>‘’ Of course, you take care of yourself too. I love you’’</p><p>‘’ I love you too’’ I hug her before she left my house leaving me with a bunch of mix feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Present day</p><p> </p><p>What we both feared happen, Darby closing himself to me and everybody else happen. He wouldn’t return my call, he wouldn’t text me back or barely. He would completely avoid me when I try to see him during our AEW shows, it’s like he shut himself off completely to the rest of the world. He is alive of course because I see him walk around the arena sometimes but he just doesn’t speak to anybody or at least not that I am aware off unless it’s to get ready for his wrestling matches. Priscilla and I are speaking almost daily as she worries for her former lover as well. However, tonight, this avoiding crap would end because tonight I would get my best friend back no matter the cost.</p><p> </p><p>I dress up into my normal street clothes and got out of my locker room with a determination that would scare anybody off. I knock on the men’s locker room door knowing damn well he is currently inside. Seconds later Sammy Guevara opens the door his smile turning into a serious expression. He steps out closing the door behind him.</p><p>‘’ You know he doesn’t want to see anybody right’’</p><p>‘’ Oh I know he’s been avoiding me for 6 months. Now time for game is over. This ends tonight whether or not he likes it and if I have to kick each and everyone of you out that god help me I’ll do it without hesitation’’</p><p>‘’ You won’t need to kick any asses sweetheart. I’ll kick them out myself’’ I hear someone say from behind me.</p><p> </p><p>Cody opens the door to the locker room and steps in allowing me inside.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Alright everybody out. That excludes you Allin, you stay right where you are and don’t you dare move. This been long overdue’’</p><p> </p><p>Everybody steps out of the locker room as most of them offer me sympathetic smile or small claps on the back. I close the door once the last man was out. I turn toward Darby still avoiding my eyes and took a deep breath. I slowly approach him the way I would with a wounded animal. I finally reach him and sit beside him without him running away, which I could call, progress.</p><p>‘’ I know why you’re here and it’s useless. I’m fine’’</p><p>‘’ Your behavior of the past 6 months would suggest me otherwise Darby’’</p><p>‘’ Well I’m doing fine so you don’t need to worry. You can go now’’</p><p>‘’ Yeah that’s exactly something someone that is feeling well would say. I’m not leaving until you talk to be Darby. I have all night so if you want me out of your hair fast you know what you have to do’’</p><p>‘’ So you want me to tell you how I’ve been feeling like crap for the past 6 months? Is that what you want to hear?’’ He says looking at me for the first time in 6 months his eyes showing signs of pure sadness and heartbreak.</p><p>‘’ I want the truth. So if it is, then yes it’s exactly what I want to hear. I’m not your enemy Darby I only want to be there for you because you’re my friend. You’ve been shutting people out long enough now don’t you think? You’re sad, you’re upset, you’re heartbroken and you feel lost and it’s completely normal but you can’t be lonely forever’’</p><p>‘’ What if I like that?’’ He says avoiding my eyes once more.</p><p>‘’ You and I both know it’s false Darby. So I’ll stay here, right by your side just like I always did, so when you’re ready to speak I’m here. I told you, I have all night so I can spend hours here I don’t mind’’</p><p>‘’ You know why we divorced why do you care about hearing it from me’’</p><p>‘’ That is so not what I want to hear. You two went your separated way because you didn’t love each other’s the way you used too before. So yes you’re right I don’t need or want to hear that I want to hear how you’re feeling’’</p><p>‘’ Why do you care so much how I feel?’’ He says locking his eyes with mine.</p><p>‘’ Wow, I thought that the fact that we’ve been friend since childhood would give it away. You’re my best friend Darby and I need you to remember that. You’re stuck with me forever and there is no going back on our friendship not now, not ever. I want to know when something makes you happy but also when it makes you sad. Why won’t you let me be there for you? I need my best friend back is it too much to ask for?’’</p><p>‘’ Because it doesn’t matter. I don’t matter’’</p><p>‘’ Hey, don’t you say that, you and I both know that’s false. You matter to be Darby, a lot and you matter to everybody else. Me, Priscilla and your friends here are all worried about you. If you can convince me that you’re alright I’ll drop it but I doubt it’s the case. If you won’t talk to me talk to one of the guys at least’’ I say taking his hand in mine.</p><p> </p><p>He squeezes it softly resting his head against the wall and close his eyes. I move closer to him laying my head on his shoulder only to feel his head rest on top of mine in return.</p><p>‘’ Thank you for being here and not giving up on me’’</p><p>‘’ Don’t mention it you’d do the same for me’’</p><p>‘’ Yeah I would. I felt so ashamed that we divorced. I also didn’t need the sympathy from people when they look at me that’s why I didn’t… I couldn’t talk to you or anybody else. I felt like I failed something and you know I hate that. I didn’t need to be judged for that even if it was a common and good decision’’</p><p>‘’ Nobody would be judging you for this Darby. You two weren’t happy together anymore and it happens even to the best of us so please don’t think that anybody would judge you for this decision. Everybody loves you and supports you so please no more closing yourself to anybody especially not me or else, next time, I’ll follow you everywhere until you grow tired of me’’</p><p>‘’ I’ll never grow tired of you dumbass, no matter how hard you try’’</p><p>‘’ Good because you’re stuck with me for life’’</p><p>‘’ I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’ve missed you a lot princess’’</p><p>‘’ I’ve missed you a lot too jackass so don’t you dare scare me in believing I’ve lost you, that hurts a woman heart’’ I tell him looking up at him.<br/>‘’ I promise’’ he says hugging me.</p><p> </p><p>I return the hug wrapping my arms tightly around his body while a smile appear on my lips. He pulls away after a while still keeping his arms wrap around my waist.</p><p>‘’ What if I never find love again’’</p><p>‘’ If you never find love again I don’t have much hope for a lot of people out there. You are a wonderful man Darby Allin so please don’t doubt yourself. Someday the right woman will love you for everything you are because you are a fucking amazing human being and you deserve to be happy. Will it be in two weeks or in five years I can’t tell you but I know that it will happen to you because you deserve it’’ I reply holding one of his hand into mine as he smiles softly yet almost sadly at me.</p><p>‘’ You’re too good to me you know that’’ he says resting his forehead against mine.</p><p>‘’ I’m only as good as you make me seem but I’ll let you in on a little secret, I’m that good to you because you’re special and have a special place in my heart but shhhh you can’t let others in on the secret. I wouldn’t want to make any of them jealous because you’re my favorite person’’ I whisper to him truthfully yet with a hint of joke in my tone hoping that my true feelings for him wouldn’t show too much through my words.</p><p>‘’ Can I ask you something else?’’</p><p>‘’ You can always ask me anything you want’’</p><p>‘’ What if the woman I want to find love with just doesn’t feel the same about me’’</p><p>‘’ Whoever she is, if she doesn’t return your feelings you send her my way and I’ll have a very nice and long chat about how stupid she is and what an amazing person she’s missing on. That woman would have to be blind or stupid, most likely both, to pass on you because whoever she is, she’s the luckiest woman in the world if she can share her life with you’’</p><p>‘’ Do you really meant that?’’ He tells me with the softest voice I’ve ever hear him use.</p><p>‘’ Absolutely’’</p><p>‘’ I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you lately love’’</p><p>‘’ Darby we’ve talked about this. It’s okay’’</p><p>‘’ Let me finish would you. I ignored you not because I didn’t want to see you or that I was upset over the divorce. Sure at first it was that but I can never shut you out for too long but this time I promise I had my reasons. After the first month I had a talk with Priscilla, we sat down for hours talking and she told me something interesting. Something that, until then, I never thought about or maybe more like I didn’t want to admit to myself. When she left, I start thinking about what she said and I realise she was right. She made me realise what I’ve probably known all along and it’s that I’m in love with you. I think I have been for a while and even before I met Priscilla but I think that, deep down inside, I was scared, worried that you wouldn’t feel the same and that I would end up loosing the best friend I’ve ever had. Worst, I thought what if you love me back. Does it changes everything we’ve built until then? So I thought, for the past months debating whether or not I would tell you about this. Then, last week I told myself fuck it. I was going to tell you that I love you and I would deal with the outcome like a man. I’m tired of being a coward, tired of running from what we should be. If you tell me now that you don’t feel the same I’ll completely understand but as you said, we’ve been best friend forever, so I believe that you deserve to know the truth no matter the outcome of this conversation’’</p><p>‘’ Darby… I… I don’t know what to say’’</p><p>‘’ You don’t need to say anything now. Think about it’’</p><p>‘’ What if I already know what I want to say?’’</p><p>‘’ It’s okay, I understand. I just thought that you deserve to know the truth’’</p><p>‘’ What are you talking about? If you’d let me talk instead of trying to figure out what I’m about to say then maybe, just maybe, you would learn that I am absolutely in love with you. I have been for as long as I can remember. I never said anything because, like you, I thought it would ruin everything. Then, I was happy when you and Priscilla got together because you two were perfect together but deep down I’ve always hoped it would have been me. You deserved happiness and I know she was giving it to you and honestly if you would have spent your life with her I would have been absolutely happy with it but I always had a small problem with the two of you being together. Problem is, it wasn’t me, it wasn’t us. You were happy but it wasn’t with me. It’s selfish I know but this is how I’ve always felt. So hearing you say that you love me back is probably the best thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life. So whenever you’re ready, I’ll be wherever you need me waiting for you, for us to be finally happy together.’’</p><p>‘’ There is no better moment than right now. This feels like the perfect time to put all of this mess of the past few months behind us and start living a perfect life together. So what do you say love?’’ He says running his thumb softly across my bottom lip.</p><p>‘’ I say let’s do this but remember you are stuck with me for life, once you say yes there is no turning back. This is forever’’</p><p>‘’ Good, because I wouldn’t have us any other way. Forever with you sound like everything I’ve ever wanted’’</p><p> </p><p>I close the space between our lips pouring every hidden feelings in every lips movement. Forever with this man is exactly what I need and I would be sure to enjoy every second of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jungle Boy Jack Perry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you ever feel like you’ve made the biggest mistake of your life and ruin your chance at happiness? Ever felt absolutely empty inside because you think or see that one person that once made you happy and you lost them by your own fault? Whenever you see the once reason to your happiness smile, do your heart break a little more inside? For the past few months every time I see her face backstage or that her name is being brought up it brings me back to that night where my life took a turn for the worst, the night where I stupidly let the woman I love walk out of my life.</p><p> </p><p>Flashback</p><p> </p><p>I’m sitting by the pool after yet another AEW show. Everybody is gather here to celebrate Brandi’s birthday. I’m alone in my corner letting thoughts invade my mind. Thoughts that, for the past few days, have been keeping me awake. Since my father passed away I’ve been rethinking my life and I’m not really sure where I am going with it. Every decision is a hard one to take but I feel like this one needs to be made.</p><p> </p><p>I feel arms wrap around my body and a soft kiss being place against my cheek. I turn smiling almost sadly to the beautiful woman sitting next to me.</p><p>‘’ Hey baby, you seem very far away. Care to share with your girlfriend what’s been bothering you lately?’’</p><p>‘’ Hey, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately that’s all’’</p><p>‘’ I’ve notice yes. Anything I can help you with?’’</p><p>‘’ Actually, there might be’’</p><p>‘’ Lay it on me love. I’ll be here for you no matter what’’</p><p>‘’ I know that’s why I’ve hesitate for a while before telling you this. There’s been a lot of things going on lately in my life and it got me wondering if I am truly happy with my life you know. For the past week or so I’ve been thinking about everything happening in my life and I’ve figured out some of the things I’m doing and things that I have that aren’t making me as happy as they used too. I’ve sadly come to the conclusion that you are one of those things. A part of me loves you but I’m just not happy with us as a couple anymore or at least not as much as I used to be. I’m so sorry, I truly am but I think it’s best if we break up. You deserve all the happiness in the world and I’m afraid I’m not the one that will be able to give it to you. It hurts me to let you go but I feel like it’s necessary for both of us’’</p><p>‘’ Anything I can say to change your mind?’’ she tells me a sadness to her voice.</p><p>‘’ I’m afraid not’’</p><p>‘’ Well just like that it’s the end of us? 1 year thrown away just like that? Did it even mean anything to you Jack? Did I ever mean anything?’’</p><p>‘’ Of course you did. You still do mean a lot to me but not the way you used too. It’s not your fault’’</p><p>‘’ Save it, save your excuses, I don’t want to hear them. I don’t want to hear any more words coming out of you. Good luck finding happiness’’ She stands up and turn away but stop herself halfway.</p><p>‘’ I’ll go pack my stuff and will be out of the apartment when you come back’’</p><p>She completely turns around walking out of my life without a second glance. As she did, she took a piece of my heart with her, one that would never return to me.</p><p> </p><p>Back to present day</p><p> </p><p>It’s once again another AEW party and I once again found myself sitting on my own as everybody is minding their own business. Months later, the same thoughts are invading my mind. Am I happy? What can I change to return to the state of happiness I once was in? Thing is I already know the answer to that question, it’s the same one I once thought was keeping me from being happy. She is the answer to all question I’m asking myself.</p><p>‘’ What’s up man?’’</p><p>‘’ Oh hey Marko’’</p><p>‘’ You seem lost in thoughts over there. Care to share with your best friend what’s going on?’’</p><p>‘’ I’ve been thinking a lot lately’’</p><p>‘’ We know how that ended last time you said that. What’s truly bothering you?’’</p><p>‘’ Ever rethink about things you’ve done in the past and realise, maybe too late, that they were a mistake?’’</p><p>‘’ I think everything happen for a reason in life but yes it happened before? What do you plan on doing about it?’’</p><p>‘’ If only I knew how to make things right’’</p><p>‘’ You know how to make things right Jack. You just need to admit to yourself that you were an major asshole for letting the only woman you’ve ever truly loved go out of your life when you needed her the most. When you can admit that to yourself you’ll know exactly what you need to do to make things right’’</p><p>‘’ Where is she?’’</p><p>‘’ Hanging with Luchasaurus over there’’</p><p> </p><p>I took a deep breath and stand up making my way toward him and the woman I love.</p><p>‘’ Hey guys’’</p><p>‘’ Shh, she’s sleeping’’</p><p> </p><p>I look down and indeed she’s sleeping her head peacefully laying across his lap.</p><p>‘’ Have a seat’’</p><p>‘’ How is she?’’</p><p>‘’ You’d actually know if you weren’t such an asshole and that you would have actually keep in touch with her’’ He tells me while softly stroking her hair.</p><p>‘’ I know. Man I’ve been so stupid when it comes to her. I’ve been handling everything so fucking wrong. Not a day goes by where I don’t hate myself for making the biggest mistake of my life, which was breaking up with her’’</p><p>‘’ Your second biggest mistake is never trying to make it right with her. She loved you, hell she loves you more than anything. Don’t you think you owe her more than what’s been going on in the past few months. Before you two dated you’ve been the best of friends, you could have at least continue that friendship with her. No, you thought that erasing her out of your life would make all of your problems go away but you and I both know it just made everything worst. Tell me Jack, have you been truly happy one day ever since you broke up with her?’’</p><p>‘’ You already know the answer to that. You know I’ve been completely miserable without her. I know letting her go was a mistake but I was so scared and I’m still afraid she wants nothing to do with me. I tried to convince myself that she was better off without me but now, I realise I’ve been dealing with this wrong. She’s everything I need to be happy. Man I’m so fucking stupid. Letting her go that night will remain the biggest mistake of my life. I can’t believe I let go of the best thing I’ve ever had in my life. Fuck I’m an idiot.’’</p><p>‘’ It’s not me you need to tell that to you know. I already know all of this. You owe her an explanation and an apology’’</p><p>‘’ While I absolutely adore you Luchasaurus I’m trying to sleep here so stop talking to whoever you are talking too’’ She said sitting up with a playful smile across her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Her expression change the second her eyes landed on me.</p><p>‘’ Oh Jack, hi’’</p><p>‘’ Hey Amy’’</p><p>‘’ I’ll leave the two of you’’</p><p> </p><p>He stands up and leave before any of us could protest.</p><p>‘’ So… umm… how have you been Jack?’’ She says laying back on the ground facing me.</p><p>‘’ I’ve been alright, no actually this is a lie. I’m not doing so good. How about you?’’</p><p>‘’ Truthfully it hasn’t been the best either. I’m sorry if I interrupted your conversation I didn’t meant too’’</p><p>‘’ You didn’t interrupt anything and you don’t owe me an apology. I’m the one who owes you one actually’’ She looks up at me a questioning look in her gaze.</p><p>‘’ May I lay beside you?’’</p><p>‘’ Please’’</p><p> </p><p>I lay beside her as we face each other her eyes staring into mine as soon as I took my position on the ground beside her.</p><p>‘’ I want to apologize Amy. I’ve been an asshole to you months ago and not a day goes by where I don’t regret it. After my father passed away I try to erase everything that remind me of him and that made me happy when he was there and you were one of those things. A part of me thought I would feel better letting go of everything that reminds me of the pain his loss caused me but I realise, maybe too late that I was wrong. I am so sorry for the way I ended things between us. You deserve to much better than what I did to you that night. You deserve the world and I was too fucking selfish to give it to you the way you deserved someone to. I thought that by letting you go I could be happy again but I’ve been ever more miserable ever since that I ever was before. I am so sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you and I know nothing will erase what I told you or what I did that night but for what it’s worth, even if it’s too late, I truly am sorry. I hope you will find in your heart one day the strength to forgive me for what I did’’</p><p>‘’ Jack’’</p><p>‘’ I’ll go now. Please think about what I said and I’m sorry again’’</p><p>‘’ Would you let me talk please? Stay here with me there is things I need to say too’’</p><p>‘’ If you’re sure’’</p><p>‘’ I’m glad you’re here talking to me tonight. It’s been very difficult for me as well ever since the break-up. Knowing I’m not the only one, it makes it, better if I can say. I really wished however that we’ve had that conversation before. Perhaps we could have save months of pain and heartbreak don’t you think?’’</p><p>‘’ I agree and again I am very sorry’’</p><p>‘’ Don’t apologize anymore but make me a promise instead. Promise me that whatever the future as in store for us we won’t go without talking to each other’s anymore. It’s painful without you in my life and I’ve deeply missed my best friend’’</p><p>‘’ I promise you, I don’t ever want to go another day without you by my side Amy’’ I pull her into a hug as she puts her head in the crock of my neck. She also wraps her finger in a strand of my hair and softly plays with it.</p><p>‘’ You have no idea how much I’ve missed this. Being wrapped into your arms, that familiar smell of your hair and the sense of security I have when I am with you. I would have given everything to have it back sooner but it’s better late than never. Damn I’ve missed you Jack Perry’’ He says placing a soft kiss against my cheek before hugging me tighter.</p><p>‘’ I was such an idiot to believe I was better off without you. You’re the only thing in my life that made me want to keep going. Even while you weren’t mine I’ve wanted to fight for you, fight for us but I was so fucking scared that you would want nothing to do with me that I waited for months in hope that it’s not to late for us but right now, no matter what happen, knowing I have you back in my life that’s all I need’’</p><p> </p><p>Both of us are laying on the ground our bodies press together, our arms wrap around each other’s in a familiar, comfortable and much needed position while silence surround us, making me forget that we are actually surrounded by people.</p><p>‘’ Jack, can I tell you something?’’</p><p>‘’ You can always tell me anything love’’</p><p>‘’ I’ve never stopped thinking about you ever since we broke up. Walking away from you, from us that night will always remain a mistake. I should have stayed, I should have fought for us. I shouldn’t have given up on what we had so easily and I’m so fucking sorry for this. I was so shock, so hurt that I didn’t do what I should have done. I guess what I am trying to say is that I’m still in love with you. I don’t think I’ve ever stopped loving you and not being able or mostly being scared to come near you in the past few months has been slowly killing me. If you’ll have me, if you’ll have us again I’d love to have the chance to be with you. You’re the only man I’ve ever loved Jack Perry and I think that it might be time for us to right a wrong here wouldn’t you agree? If you don’t, forget I’ve ever said anything but you deserve to know that I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind or out of my heart ever since we’ve split. I am absolutely in love with you’’</p><p>‘’ I’m so relieved to hear you say that. Letting you walk out of my life that night will forever remain my biggest mistake. Knowing that I didn’t lose you after all is probably the best thing you could have said to me tonight. I love you so fucking much too Amy. I’m so sorry it took me so long to grow a pair of balls and admit to myself that I’ve been wrong all along. I will happily and gladly be your boyfriend again as long promise me you’ll never let me do something that stupid again’’</p><p>‘’ I’d love to see you try pretty boy. You are mine now and there is no going back. This is forever and I will remind you why each and every day until the end of time. You are stuck with me now’’</p><p>‘’ and I wouldn’t have it any other way’’</p><p> </p><p>She smiles at me before grabbing my shirt and pulling me closer to her to exchange a much-needed kiss. I’m so glad that, after all, I manage to get back the woman I love. Perhaps what they say is right, when you are meant to be with someone you always find a way back to them and I’d like to believe that Amy and I are the proof of that. One thing for sure, now that I have the woman of my dream back in my life, there is no way I’m ever letting her go again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Adam Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is, on a personal level, one of my favorite I've ever written. I would say probably the second, as the first one should be updated in a few days. I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness is not only present in the sky tonight but also in my heart. Lately things have been complicated both at work and personally. The doubts creeping in my mind every seconds of my life aren't making things any easier. Ever since being kicked out of the Elite things have been difficult for me. I know to most people it's ''fake'' or scripted and I would agree with them but when I am in a story I invest myself fully in it and sometimes I do struggle to separate the story from real life. Some nights I will stay up not being able to go to sleep and let the tears out a bit of pain leaving my body with every tears escaping my eyes. Ever since that terrible night I come out of the arena after every AEW show to get away from everything. Try to clear my head and let the dark thoughts behind, most nights, it just isn't working.</p><p> </p><p>It's not only hard for myself but for the people surrounding me. Everyday or at least for most of them I try to stay away from my friends because I feel terrible for what happen. I feel that I don't deserve them, that I should stay on my own because I don't deserve their friendship or for them to care about me simply because I am not worth it. Tonight would be no different after the show I would head to my locker room, take a shower, dress up and go outside trying to avoid people talking to me after the show. Most nights I would succeed except for tonight. A part of me froze when I saw Kenny walked toward me. My head was screaming at me to run away but my legs just wouldn't move. He spoke to me while all I mainly did was listen. I couldn't speak to him because I am ashamed, I hate myself for what I did to them, to my friends, my family. I only could manage to tell him that I was fine. Deep down I know he didn't believe me but I was thankful that he didn't push me to talk to him because I know that he knows that I would speak to him when I felt like the time is right. Only thing is that even I didn't know what that time would come.</p><p> </p><p>Once I made it outside I found my usual spot and sat down wrapping my arms tightly around my knees which are pulled up closely to my chest. I would rest my head on my knees and look toward the horizon at nothing in particular. I would let those thoughts invade my mind as I would try and let my emotions out without them showing too much in case someone would walk by. Tonight prove to me a lot more difficult in that department than first expected. It's not because something in particular happen tonight I just sat on commentary during a match as we slowly moved on step closer to my inevitable feud with Kenny but tonight everything was weighting heaving on my shoulder and in my heart.</p><p> </p><p>I could feel without any previous warning the tears spill from my eyes. Slowly they would made their way down my face onto my now soaked jeans. As they roll down my face I could feel every ounce of pain in them. I close my eyes when I hear footsteps near me hoping the person wouldn't notice them and would just leave alone. I open my eyes without a word when I could feel a presence beside me. From the corner of my eyes I could see the only light in my life during this rather difficult time. No matter how hard I tried blocking her voice calling out my name I couldn't ignore the pleading tone as my name escape from her lips. It's not that I didn't want to speak to her because I really wanted too but I didn't trust my voice right now and I didn't want her to worry for me more that I already know she did. I lost myself into my thoughts again knowing she wouldn't leave me but got kicked out of them when I felt the warmness of an hand resting against my shoulder. This small gesture broke me immediately, it melt my icy heart and made the walls I had built in the past weeks crumble in a matter of seconds. I still couldn't speak but I didn't need to as an heavy painful sob escape my lips the tears spilling all over my face again.</p><p>'' Oh Adam, what are you doing to yourself?'''</p><p> </p><p>Those simple words would only make things worst. All the pain I've been keeping inside for the past few weeks all leaving my body at the same time. The small hand resting on my shoulder move to the side of my head pulling it against her shoulder. Her free arm wrapping itself around my body as she held me against her whispering encouraging words into my ears. I hold on to her as if my life depends on it. For a while nothing but this moment mattered. I could feel, simply with her touch, the small broken piece of my heart pulling themselves back together. I could feel her fingers moving carefully into my golden locks. I could feel her heartbeat against my arm making me feel more alive than ever. After a while she slowly pulls away from me trying to find her eyes with mine. Once I finally let her find them I close my eyes again because I couldn't support the pain and heartbreak present into her beautiful green eyes.</p><p>'' Adam look at me. Please, open your eyes and talk to me'' the vulnerability in her voice piercing through my heart like a knife.</p><p> </p><p>I let out another painful sob as her hand caress my cheek. I open my eyes after a few seconds and found a pain yet a care in her eyes that made me cry even more.</p><p>'' I can't do this''</p><p>'' What can't you do Adam? What's happening? Let me in, let me help''</p><p>'' It just... it hurts so fucking much right now. I try so damn hard to keep this story and those thoughts out of my head. I try to convince myself that everything they are saying isn't true. I try so damn hard to convince myself that I matter what I am not this drunk and pathetic cowboy and that I am worth something more but I just can't do it right now and I feel like it's slowly killing me''</p><p>'' Now Adam you listen to me and you listen carefully. You matter alright, you fucking matter. You are important to me and to your friends. I know how hard this is but I have been that way before and someone took time out of their day to convince me that I was important, that people loved me and it's about damn time that I return the favor. You are an amazing human being, a wonderful friend, you are fucking important to me and to a lot of people. You are very talented and there is a lot of bright things in your future. You are so much more than you can see and I will forever remind you if I have too'' She tells me whipping the tears away from my face.</p><p>'' I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am so damn glad you're here''</p><p>'' You know you can always count on me Adam I am not going anywhere. You saved my life once it's only normal that I am there for my best friend in return''</p><p> </p><p>Best friends... at those words my heart almost shattered again but I told myself that it was better than nothing at all.</p><p>'' Hey, what's going on in that pretty head of yours cowboy. Don't shut me out now. Let me in Adam, let me be there for you''</p><p>'' It's just so hard to smile and be happy right now but I am trying believe me I'm trying hard''</p><p>'' I know you are but know that no matter what's going on I am here and I will never let you down''</p><p>'' You know, I'll admit having you around makes everything a lot easier. You are like my light through all this darkness. I wouldn't make it without you and I want to thank you for it. You mean the world to me''</p><p>'' You mean everything to me as well Adam. You were my own light during my darkness now it's a pleasure to be yours. I love you more than anything cowboy, more than you will ever know. There is nothing brighter in my world than your smile and I just can't tell you how much it means to me that you are letting me into your life'' She tells me grabbing my hands tightly.</p><p>'' Would it be too much to ask for a hug now?''</p><p>'' Never''</p><p> </p><p>She pulls me against her body bringing her hands into my hair and placing a soft kiss against my cheek.</p><p>'' I love you Adam'' she tells me resting her forehead against mine.</p><p>'' Do you really?'' I ask her trying not to let my voice break.</p><p>'' More than I can tell you and for a very long time''</p><p>'' If only you knew how much I've been waiting to tell you the same thing for a very long time''</p><p>'' Would it be too much to ask for a kiss now?'' she tells me</p><p> </p><p>I smile at that my first real smile in weeks.</p><p>'' I would be more than honor too''</p><p>She closes the small space between her lips pressing hers against mine. The taste of happiness present on her lips. The promise of love and care present in each lips movement. For the first time in weeks I finally feel alive, complete, happy and like I can take over the world. Sometimes the only thing you need to be happy is right there before your eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kenny Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The untameable beast, the playboy, the asshole or so they think because this is what they think they see.</p>
<p>The beautiful woman, the shy, sweet, innocent girl or so they think because this is what they think they see. However, in that case they are exactly right. The only thing they don’t see is how amazing she is and I much I love her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On paper it looks like any girl romance movie that always end up the same way but there is something that none of them know. The reason why I felt in love with the young and shy brunette. The reason that, to them, didn’t matter or didn’t mean anything but that to me would mean absolutely everything. Only problem there is, she was one of the people not aware of the reason why I am completely in love with her simply because she doesn’t know anything about my feelings for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It doesn’t matter how I feel because she will never return my feelings are words that I repeated to myself so often that now they’re all I believe. My friends would tell me that she cared for me, that I mattered to her and that I deserved to be loved but I wouldn’t believe them, I couldn’t believe them. Of course, the two of us were friends and I knew that she cared for me but not the way I needed her too, not the way I wanted her too. How could she ever love someone like me? People would try to give me example of how she cared for me but again I couldn’t believe them. Surely she is a kind woman she must be acting that way right everyone right? I mean I’ve seen her be nice to everybody around. She loves everybody because we’re her friends so I don’t see why her being nice to me would be something different than her being nice to everybody else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I would see the way she acts around everybody else. The laughter, the hugs she shares with many other people, the way she would smile brightly at people she would pass by in the backstage area. I remember the way she has small talk with me and would act very differently than she did around other people. They would tell me I am blind and stupid for now seeing how much she cares for me and I would tell them how stupid they are for believing anything else than my truth. After all, I was the one talking with her not them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I would often stay awake at night speaking with Nick about her. It would often end up with him leaving frustrated because I simply wouldn’t understand but from my point of view he wasn’t the one who wouldn’t get it. The rest of them wouldn’t understand either, they’re married and happily in love, they would never know or understand how it feels knowing the woman you are completely crazy about will never feel the same about you. How could she ever learn to love someone like me? She couldn’t… right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One evening we ended up stuck at the arena because there was a bad storm outside and the road closed for safety. Most of us gathered around in the cafeteria in small group talking or eating whatever we could find. My focus, for my part, was mainly on her laughing and talking with Britt, Orange, Chuck, Trent and Swole at a table not far away from ours. I couldn’t help, somehow, to feel warm inside at the beautiful sound coming out of her. The way Chuck and her would act around each other would make me quite jealous but I know that, since I was a complete coward, I couldn’t really show how it affect me.</p>
<p>‘’ Someone is stuck in lover land once again’’</p>
<p>‘’ Shut up man’’</p>
<p>‘’ Seriously dude, you’ve been in love with her for over a year now what are you waiting for?’’</p>
<p>‘’ Yeah man, do you need us to help you grow a pair so you can finally ask her out?’’</p>
<p>‘’ Guys leave poor Kenny alone’’</p>
<p>‘’ Thanks Brandi’’</p>
<p>‘’ I mean it’s his choice if he wants to end up lonely and miserable for the rest of his life’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before I could tell them to go fuck themselves, the temperature turned cold due to the lost of power and being in the middle of a very snowy winter.</p>
<p>‘’ You know what screw you all I’ll go make myself useful. Perhaps you guys should try to do the same for once’’</p>
<p>‘’ So moody that one’’</p>
<p>‘’ He needs to get laid ASAP’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I completely ignore the last comments and focus on a more important problem. Some of us formed small groups and looked around for some blankets or anything that could keep us warm until it would return, which we didn’t know how long it could be. We gathered as many things as we could we pass them around in small group. As I move toward Alex, I was sure the entire room could hear the sound of my heartbeat resonating against my chest.</p>
<p>‘’ There you go’’</p>
<p>‘’ Thank you Kenny’’</p>
<p>‘’ Need anything else?’’</p>
<p>‘’ Can you by any chances make hot chocolate appear?’’</p>
<p>‘’ I’m afraid not’’</p>
<p>‘’ Worth a shot I guess’’</p>
<p>‘’ I’m sorry’’</p>
<p>‘’ You don’t apologize for this’’</p>
<p>‘’ Of course. I have to go. If you need anything come find me’’</p>
<p>‘’ Now Kenny where do you think you’re going?’’</p>
<p>‘’ What do you mean?’'</p>
<p>‘’ I mean how will you keep yourself warm? I don’t really see you go back there and cuddle with Adam. Now, not that I would mind seeing that happen, I’m pretty sure this isn’t a part of your plan’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I look around realising she’s mostly right. I need to keep myself warm too and as much as I appreciate them I don’t really see myself cuddle under a blanket with any of the guys, even for survival.</p>
<p>‘’ You’re invited to join me under my blanket if you want or you can go back there and cuddle Adam, or maybe I’ll give you my blanket and go back there to cuddle with Adam’’</p>
<p>Oh hell no.</p>
<p>‘’ If you don’t mind I would join you’’</p>
<p>‘’ Please be my guest’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opens up the blanket from her position on the ground as I settle beside her. She wraps the blanket tightly around her and move closer to me making sure no parts of our bodies are cold. Something cold brush against my arm sending a shiver down my spine.</p>
<p>‘’ I’m sorry I didn’t mean for that to happen. You see I’ve had cold hands for as long as I can remember even during summer time so I apologize for that’’ she says shyly.</p>
<p>‘’ May I?’’ I ask signaling toward her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiles up at me before putting them in front of her. I wrap both my hands around hers trying to warm them up while blowing softly on her fingers trying to make the red aspect of them disappear.</p>
<p>‘’ That feels amazing. Thank you Kenny’’ She says letting out a small happy sight.</p>
<p>‘’ Happy to be of service. Anything else I can do for you?’’</p>
<p>‘’ Hold me’’ She says so confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a matter of second a scare look appear in her eyes making me believe that, an unwanted emotion appear on my face at some point.</p>
<p>‘’ I mean you don’t have too. I didn’t mean to scare you’’</p>
<p>‘’ You didn’t I just didn’t expect that at all. I’d be very happy to hold you if that is what you want’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiles now shyly at me once again before she settles comfortably into my arms.</p>
<p>‘’ Is this okay?’’</p>
<p>‘’ Yeah, are you comfortable?’’</p>
<p>‘’ Yeah, maybe I should have tried that before being wrap into your arms, I mean. It’s quite comfortable I must admit’’</p>
<p>‘’ You’re dangerous for my heart. You’ll end up killing a man if you keep talking like that’’</p>
<p>‘’ Now, we wouldn’t want that would we?’’</p>
<p>‘’ Hopefully not’’</p>
<p>‘’ I like spending time with you Kenny. Thank you for staying with me tonight and not choosing to cuddle with Adam over me. I mean those arms looks pretty damn comfortable to be wrapped into I’m not going to lie but there is no where else I’d rather be right now’’ She says kissing my cheek softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time in my life, I grow speechless.</p>
<p>‘’ Did I say anything wrong?’’</p>
<p>‘’ No you just keep on saying everything right. I just…. I’ll admit I’m surprise right now. I just see you act so differently with me compare to everybody else I just didn’t think you would enjoy this you know. I mean I know we’re friends and I know you care but this, this is quite unexpected to me. Not that I am complaining as I mention I enjoy this but to realise that you care about me that way, it’s overwhelming’’</p>
<p>‘’ You thought I didn’t care for you?’’</p>
<p>‘’ No of course not I knew you did and they all told me you did but I… honestly I didn’t expect you to care that much about me or as much as you care for others. I mean I’ve seen you with the rest of them. The way you smile, talk and laugh with them isn’t the same as you do with me’’</p>
<p>‘’ What reason did that brain of yours come up with to the explanation why?’’</p>
<p>‘’ I convince myself that you didn’t care for me. It’s stupid I realise that now but it was the only logical explanation I could find’’</p>
<p>‘’ How many of your friends told you otherwise?’’</p>
<p>‘’ All of them’’</p>
<p>‘’ You didn’t listen to them. Why?’’</p>
<p>‘’ I couldn’t understand how a woman like you would care for someone like me. I know what they say about me hell sometimes I even hear what they say about me. So how could a sweet, beautiful, kind and overall amazing person like you would care for me? It just didn’t make sense’’</p>
<p>‘’ How can you believe what they say Kenny? You are one of the kindest person I know. Their jealous assholes opinion shouldn’t matter. You’re better than that. You matter a lot to me Kenny Omega and I want you to stop right now to believe otherwise. Don’t make me kick your ass because of this because you and I both know I will do it and I will win too’’</p>
<p>‘’ Yes ma’am’’</p>
<p>‘’ Now, would it be okay with you if I try getting some sleep?’’</p>
<p>‘’ Please be my guest’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moves and settle herself in between my legs resting her head against my shoulder and her head near the crook of my neck. I smile when I feel her warm breath against my skin, which result in me wrapping my arms tightly around her body. I rest my head on top of her and close my eyes just savoring the moment. I open my eyes again when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look to my left and saw Adam smiling beside me.</p>
<p>‘’ Happy for you brother’’</p>
<p>‘’ To say I almost went back to cuddle with you instead of staying here’’</p>
<p>‘’ Well damn there was my only chance to steal you away from her’’</p>
<p>‘’ What’s up?’’</p>
<p>‘’ The two of you have been asleep for a while now and we didn’t want to bother you guys but power came back about 30 minutes ago and storm as stop so we can finally leave. I know you look comfortable here but I thought you would like to sleep in your hotel bed better than on the ground’’</p>
<p>‘’ Thanks man but a part of me doesn’t want to wake her up. What if this is the only chance I have to hold her like that?’’</p>
<p>‘’ What do you mean?’' </p>
<p>‘’ I haven’t told her yet’’</p>
<p>‘’ Oh for fuck sakes Kenny’’</p>
<p>‘’ How was I supposed to say it? Oh by the way I’ve been in love with you for a year’’</p>
<p>‘’ I swear sometimes you are your own worst enemy’’</p>
<p>‘’ Give me a few more minutes I’ll try to wake up her and we’ll be outside’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I try shaking her slightly so she wouldn’t wake up in a jump. She moves slowly into my arms sitting up and looking into my eyes.</p>
<p>‘’ Hey sweetie, power is back and we can finally go back to the hotel’’</p>
<p>‘’ Oh damn I was comfortable here’’</p>
<p>‘’ I’ll let you cuddle with me back at the hotel if you want too’’</p>
<p>‘’ Do you mean it?’’</p>
<p>‘’ Of course’’</p>
<p>‘’ Good, let’s go then’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gets up and I follow her walking toward the exit. She stops and turns around crashing her lips against mine without a warning. She pulls back smiling shyly up at me while staring right into my soul.</p>
<p>‘’ I love you too Kenny’’ she says before turning around leaving me speechless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I follow her outside stunned. We made it to the hotel in complete silence and went to sleep in the same situation. Perhaps all my worries were for nothing but I couldn’t complain that it happen that way. Tonight would be a moment I would remember forever simply because the beauty finally tamed the beast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nick Jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know Alana isn't one of Nick's children but I wasn't comfortable using one of their real name for a fictional story. Enjpy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood beside my 8 years old daughter Alana's bed tucking her in it as she kindly asked me to. I press a soft kiss to her forehead before standing up again.</p><p> </p><p>'' Goodnight angel''</p><p>'' Daddy, would you please tell me a story?''</p><p>'' Aren't you a little old for stories now?''</p><p>'' Please, I haven't seen you in a week you could at least tell me a story''</p><p>'' A story about what love?''</p><p>'' About how you and mom met''</p><p> </p><p>I could feel my heart fill itself with so much love and happiness that I thought it would explode. The feelings I had in my heart where the same I had when I first landed my eyes on her all those years ago.</p><p>'' Get yourself comfortable sweetheart then''</p><p> </p><p>I sit beside her as she smiles sweetly at me, the same smile that her mother as.</p><p>'' It all started when we were in highschool''</p><p> </p><p>Flashback</p><p>I walk beside my younger brother entering school as I start my last year in high school. We would talk and laugh as we pass through the door. The moment we were in we could already hear a commotion in the hallway.</p><p>'' Some things never chance in that school I swear''</p><p> </p><p>We move toward the noise noticing a young women with her book on the ground as the high school, the definition of the popular bitch we see in a movie, the popular blonde girl laughing at her along with her friends. I move toward the girl helping her pick her books up as the popular girl, who I knew had a crush on me, try to get my attention. I help the other women up before the bully try to talk to me.</p><p>'' Hello Nick''</p><p>'' Hey still bullying people? I thought that you would have learn by now, nice guy like me don't ever date girl like you. So keep scaring people away if you want to make up for your lack of personality by taking down others go away but don't come crying when in 10 years we all meet again and you end up being all alone because, news flash, real men don't like bitch''</p><p> </p><p>I pass by her and run after the women I had just help making sure she would be okay. I found her near a locker so I move beside her hoping I wouldn't startle her.</p><p>'' Hey miss, are you okay?''</p><p> </p><p>When she turns around I stop breathing. Her long dark curly hair and her gorgeous green eyes staring right into my soul.</p><p>'' Hi, yes, I'm sorry I didn't stay this is not really how I expected my first day in this school to go. Thank you for rescuing a girl in distress, that was very nice of you''</p><p>'' Umm... yeah of course, no problem. If she ever bothers you again you let me know I will have your back''</p><p>'' Thank you very much. I'm sorry I didn't get your game''</p><p>'' Of course where are my manners, I am Nick and you are?''</p><p>'' I'm Alex''</p><p>'' Nice to meet you Alex''</p><p>'' You were her prince charming. Dad you were so nice to mom. How did you two get together?''</p><p>'' Patience little one, patience''</p><p>For over a year Alex and I were inseparable and we ended up going to prom together. I remember being so nervous before asking her because a man like me would have no chance with a woman like her but I was lucky enough that she said yes when I asked her. I went to get her at her house, I remember how she looks like it was yesterday. She had a long royal blue dress that was caressing every curves on her body. Her hair were curled and falling down perfectly on each side of her beautiful face. Her make-up making her eyes shine brighter than stars. She was absolutely beautiful and she looked like a princess. In my eyes, she looked absolutely perfect then just the way she does now.</p><p> </p><p>I remember dancing with her for most of the night. I would held her so close during slow songs as if we were the only two person in the room. Of course I knew we weren't but there was something about her that simply kept me in absolute awe all night. I remember as the night came to an end I didn't want it to stop, I just didn't want to let her go. I remember during the last song I told myself to go for it, so as the last few notes of what would become later our wedding song, I press my lips against her. I honestly didn't expect her to kiss me back but she did and I couldn't have been more happy. Since then, we've been a couple. I propose to her a few years before we got you and honestly I couldn't be happier in life that I am with her by my side.</p><p> </p><p>'' This is a beautiful story. Thank you dad''</p><p>'' You're welcome princess. Now get some sleep I will see you tomorrow'' I press a soft kiss on her forehead again before closing the light and her bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>I turn around finding my wife leaning against the wall the tears streaming down her face.</p><p>'' Baby what's going on? Are you alright?''</p><p>'' I just listen to you recall out story with Alana and it just brought back so many amazing memories''</p><p> </p><p>I pull her into a tight embrace as she wraps her arms tightly around my neck. I pull her up into my arms as she wraps her legs against my waist. I carry her into our bedroom and place her down on the bed laying down beside her. I pull her against my chest as I stare into her eyes.</p><p>'' I couldn't be more thankful for meeting you all those years ago. You know no idea how much you mean to me. There isn't a day where I don't thank God for putting you into my path. You are the most beautiful thing that ever happen to me. I love you Alex''</p><p>'' I love you so much too Nick Jackson. My prince charming, my love, the most amazing human being and you are mine. I couldn't be more thankful for having you as well. Hearing you tell our story to our daughter it's like reliving it all over again''</p><p> </p><p>I press a soft, passionate kiss against her lips before I fall asleep holding the most amazing women in the world into my arms. Luckily for me, she also happens to be my wife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chuck Taylor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is slightly shorter than the other ones but I still hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got home after another set of AEW tapping. It was late at night but I couldn't wait to be home and hold my girl into my arms. I made my way inside my house letting my bags fall down on the ground near the entrance door. I move toward the kitchen and grab a glass of water before moving upstairs to the room where the love of my life is currently sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>I push the door slightly open and stood in the doorway admiring the view. I could see her laying in bed her face facing me. There was a soft light entering the room from the moonlight outside caressing every curves of her perfect silhouette. I stand there for a while smiling softly at the most beautiful sight in the entire world. I took of my shirt walking closer to my bed and then strip down out of my clothes leaving me in nothing but my boxer. I move toward the bed my heart breaking at the view.</p><p> </p><p>On her face signs of pain, worries and a lot of unpleasant feelings showing. Why didn't she tell me something was wrong when I called her yesterday? I knew that she had her moments when it just wasn't working for her mentally and I promise her since day one that I would stand by her side if she needed me too. I had yet to failed her but for some reasons I feel like I did tonight. I obviously wasn't there for her when she needed me to be but now that I was home, I would do everything in my power to make it up to her. I move toward my side of the bed removing the covers and laying behind her wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her back close against my chest. She moves slightly into my arms turning around settling comfortably into my arms again. I softly press a kiss against her forehead bringing one of my hand into her hair as I hold her close to me with the other one.</p><p> </p><p>After a while of holding each other in complete silence, she moves a bit and look up at me a sad smile on her face.</p><p>'' Hey there love, how are you?''</p><p>'' Hey... I... it's difficult''</p><p>'' I'm sorry I haven't been there for you when you needed me love''</p><p>'' Don't feel bad about it. I should have told you about it but I didn't want to make you worry about me while you are living your dream life. I knew you would be home soon and that I could hold you until all the pain goes away''</p><p>'' Just like I always promised you I would. Promise me that if it ever happen again and that I am away from home that you will let me know so I can do everything in my power, even from far away, to make you as happy as you deserve to be''</p><p>'' I don't know what I ever did to deserve you Chuck Taylor but I am so fucking thankful for you''</p><p>'' As I am for you''</p><p>'' Will you hold me?''</p><p>'' Always'' I tell stealing a kiss from her.</p><p> </p><p>She press her head against my chest as I wrap my arms tightly around her hoping to take a part of the pain she's dealing with right now. I press a soft kiss to her forehead this time feeling a smile form on her lips against my chest.</p><p> </p><p>She saved my life when I was lost so I always promise to myself and to her that I would always be there for her. I wasn't going to be the one to go back on that promise. She is the love of my life and no matter what I would always give her what she deserves and that is the absolute best.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cody Rhodes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We sat down after being done filming the last BTE episode. We were in the Elite locker room, Kenny, Adam, Brandon, the Bucks and their younger sister Madison. Her rest was resting against Matt shoulder as she stares at Adam, probably without noticing, with a far away yet sad look into her eyes. It's a look I've seen so much by now and one I have become to hate because I know that in this moment she was in pain and that I, somehow, couldn't do anything about it. Matt suddenly notice the look in her eyes and place his arms around her body pressing her tighter against his side. At the gesture she lets a whimper filled pain that even I could feel it from where I was sitting. All I've wanted to do in this moment was sit beside her and hold her into my arms absorbing the pain out of her if possible so she could smile again, that beautiful, angelic and gorgeous smile of hers. Nobody really said anything about that because most of us were used to seeing her that way and we never truly knew what to do about it. Not that it didn't hurt us because it did, she was family to us too but because we knew that she would reach out to any of us if needed. At times it was Adam or Kenny when it wasn't her brothers but it was rarely me. Of course that hurts a little knowing that I love the woman with my whole heart but who was I to push her to get close to me if she didn't want to.</p><p> </p><p>For the past 30 minutes we've been sitting into this position all of us talking as Madison stay quiet press up against the oldest of the brothers body. While I try not too focus to much of my attention on the young brunette so I wouldn't give my crush on her away, I couldn't help but keep an eye on her. Adam, in a attempt to make her smile, which would work most of the time focus his attention on her. The soft look in his eyes as he looks at one of his best friend made my own heart soften. He gives her a small kind smile before opening his mouth to speak.</p><p> </p><p>'' You know you do have the prettiest eyes in the world right? I'm pretty sure you could make anyone do anything with those eyes. Plus, I'm sure you could have anyone falling in love with you by just looking at them. If only I wasn't married''</p><p> </p><p>She lets out a sarcastic laugh before replying to him.</p><p>'' Don't let them fool you cowboy. They might make you or anyone else fall in love with me but as the time goes by you will find out what I've known for a long time. You will find out, when you look inside them, that this will turn out to be a nightmare. They aren't what you think and aren't worth falling in love with them because they will turn out to hurt you more than they will do you any good''</p><p> </p><p>Silence falls into the room everybody avoiding each others gaze not really knowing what to say.</p><p>'' Madison, I'm sorry I didn't mean too''</p><p>'' I know you didn't Adam and I love you for trying to cheer me up but I believe there is nothing you guys can do or say that will help me feel better tonight. I have to go''</p><p>'' Madison'' I hear Adam pleading voice call after her.</p><p>'' Don't. Give her some time. She knows you didn't mean her any harm. She loves you and she's thankful for you but there is something that has been on her mind lately and even she doesn't want to tell us. She'll come around when she's ready'' Nick says.</p><p>'' I'll go check on her'' says Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>He exits the room and goes after her. 20 minutes after not hearing from any of them I decide to excuse myself from the rest of the group and went after them. After searching for a while I found both of them sitting outside the arena. I stay around the corner waiting to see when would be the best time for me to join them. She's sitting in the same position she was with Matt, pressed up against Kenny's body his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. I feel jealousy invade my heart at the view of her wrap into his arms but I knew they were just friends so I try to push it away.</p><p>'' You'll need to do something about it soon Maddy. You know how much I love you and how much I will always be there for you, as we all will, but I can see it hurting you so badly that it hurts me''</p><p>'' I know you're right Kenny but what am I supposed to do? It's obvious I don't matter in his eyes. How am I supposed to love myself when the only person that I want to love me back doesn't really care''</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this hurts me. Why can't she sees how amazing she is? The fact that she was in love with someone that obviously wasn't me hurts but not as much as her own opinion of herself.</p><p>'' Maddy sweetheart I will tell you something in the most friendly way because I love you but you need to open your eyes. You need to see the ways he looks at you, the way he sees you, how much he loves you. I think... I think he's just scared. I might be wrong but the way I see it he loves you, a lot, but I feel like he's just afraid you don't feel the same way. Between you and I, you almost run away when he comes near. You can barely look at him when he's around. However I see it, I see you, the way you look at him when you think nobody else is looking. The way your eyes shine bright when he steps into the room. You think we don't notice but I do. There is something even more beautiful about you, if possible, when he's around. The way you are so deeply in love with him is a beautiful sight to see. The way you are so scared to admit it to yourself and to him is as painful for us as it is for you. We love you and we want what's best for you but you might, at some point, have to take matter into your own hands''</p><p>'' Why would I do that? I already feel so miserable how do you think I will feel once he tells me he doesn't feel the same. How will I ever be able to look at him in his ocean blue perfect and beautiful eyes ever again if he just tells me he loves me as a friend or sees me as a sister the way you do. How could I possibly live with that thought for the rest of my life?''</p><p>'' Do you trust me Maddy?''</p><p>'' Always''</p><p>'' Tell him. I promise you none of this is what you think. Give it a chance. Give him a chance to surprise you, to tell you how amazing you are and how much he loves you and maybe, just maybe then you will truly believe it. I need to go now. Think about what I said. If you need anything let me know. I love you little one'' He press a kiss on her temple earning a small grown in return from the woman in his arm.</p><p>'' I hate you and love you so much at the same time. Go away Kenny Omega before I kick your ass''</p><p>'' I love you too. Tell him Madison I promise you won't regret it''</p><p> </p><p>I hid myself around the corner as Kenny pass by. I move out of the shadow and walk toward her.</p><p>'' Hey Madison''</p><p> </p><p>She jumps up slightly when I call her name as she looks up my way a look I've never seen before in her eyes.</p><p>'' Cody, hey what are you doing here?''</p><p>'' I was worried for you after you left. I've seen you be upset and sad before but never like that. You know Adam didn't mean to hurt you right?''</p><p>'' Yeah I know it's not Adam's or anybody else fault for what's going on in my brain''</p><p>'' Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?''</p><p>'' You being here is more than enough''</p><p>'' Oh'' I tell her surprise by those words.</p><p>'' I know it can sound so surprising because I am not as close to you as I am to them but it means a lot and so does your friendship''</p><p>'' I'll always have your back Madison, no matter what''</p><p>'' Thank you Cody it means more than you know''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We sits in a somewhat comfortable silence side by side not really saying a word.</p><p>'' Cody''</p><p>'' Madison''</p><p> </p><p>She blushes as we speak at the same time looking away a small smile across her lips.</p><p> </p><p>'' I'm sorry you can go first'' I tell her.</p><p>'' Are you sure?'' She asks me as I nod in response. She takes a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>'' I've been speaking with Kenny earlier and he brought something to my attention. The truth is, I've been miserable lately, more than usual because I've been letting these dark thoughts invade my mind. For a while I've been in love with this guy and I know he doesn't feel the same way and that's why it hurts. I don't expect him to love me back in return so that's why it's an heavy weight on my mind. I've convince myself that he didn't care that he couldn't love me. Not him. In my eyes he's bigger than the world and I don't see him ever being in love with me you know. Madison, always living in the shadow of her two wonderful brothers. I'm not jealous or bitter because they deserve everything they have but how could someone see me while I am standing beside them? I'm nothing special and I wish, if only for a minute, that he could see me, see how much he means to me and how much I love him''</p><p>'' Madison if he doesn't see you he's missing out on someone amazing'' I tell her my heart breaking at the thought of her being in love with someone else that couldn't be me.</p><p>'' You really believe so?'' She tells me looking at me her eyes shining from the tears forming in them.</p><p> </p><p>I move closer to her wrapping carefully an arm around her shoulder holding her closely against me. She lays her head against my shoulder closing her eyes and releasing a shaky breath. I press a soft kiss into her hair grabbing one of her hands in mine.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, after minutes of silence, I hear her whisper and I feel myself stop breathing. I couldn't believe my hear, I just couldn't believe the words that she had said. I thought for a second that I was dreaming and that I imagined what she said but when she finally looked up at me, her eyes full of hope and... love, I know I heard her right.</p><p>'' I'm sorry...'' She begins.</p><p>'' I love you too Madison and I have for such a long time''</p><p>'' I'm sorry for not being as close to you as I was to the others. I just... I thought I would ruin everything between us if you were to ever find out how much I actually did love you. When Kenny told me earlier to go for it I knew that I had to do it. I told myself that it was now or never. When you join me I just say hope walk right by your side and I couldn't turn back. I had, even if it meant the end of us, to tell you that I am completely in love with you Cody. I don't want to stay miserable at the thought of you not knowing, the thought of you not loving me back. I had to take my shoot and I am so glad I did. Words can't express how much I love you''</p><p>'' Words can't begin to explain how I feel either so perhaps actions will''</p><p> </p><p>I press a soft kiss against her lips earning a small happy sound from her in return. I smile against her lips pulling her closer to me as our lips move together in perfect sync. As we pull away a smile wide on both of our faces, I rest my forehead against her holding her into my arms as she sits into my lap. Perhaps things aren't always what they seem and something all you need to do is built up the courage to be honest, to be true to the person you love and at times, this person will happily give you their heart in return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Elite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the sake of the story FTR never ruined the Elite and all is well and happy amongst them. This story will be in more than one person POV, I do hope it won't be too confusing. My favorite story I ever wrote I think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex POV</p><p>For the past few weeks and due to Covid 19 living arrangement had to be changed by Tony Khan and his group. People couldn't travel and we all had to stay in Jacksonville. Which means, for the past few weeks, I've been living with my boyfriend and the rest of the Elite in a house by the beach rented especially for us.</p><p> </p><p>This morning is a very sunny morning. Music is playing on my phone as I am singing along. My heart is lighter than usual because, after so many years of pain and disappointment, I am finally happy.</p><p> </p><p>Adam POV</p><p>I got out of bed on this sunny morning and look at the other side of the bed finding it completely empty. I frown at the thought but knew that she couldn't have went very far. I got up and made my way downstairs where I would most likely expect myself to find her. As I walk closer to the kitchen I hear a soft angelic voice singing. I step inside my eyes landing on the most beautiful sight in the world. There she was, cleaning her dishes while swaying her hips the the beat of the music. The sun was peaking throught the window enveloping her every, beautiful curve, making anybody who would see it stop breathing for a few seconds. The grey sweatpants hanging perfectly on her hips and her black t-shirt embracing her curves as well. I stand in that position listening to her reaching another chorus</p><p> </p><p>I feel your breath in my face<br/>Your body close to me<br/>Can't look in your eyes<br/>You're out of my league</p><p> </p><p>I smile at the sight my heart filling with love for her like I never expected myself to feel for anyone. I stay in that position as the song change to a total different type of song. This time, Michael Jackson Thriller blasting through her phone.</p><p> </p><p>I step closer to her in hope I wouldn't startle her. I wrap my arms around her waist as she presses her body against me in return. I place a soft kiss on her head earning happy sound out of her in return.</p><p>'' Good morning beautiful''</p><p>'' Morning to you Adam. Slept well?''</p><p>'' Yeah, it was a bit empty and cold when I woke up this morning but I have to admit walking in on this sight, I am not complaining''</p><p>'' I'll be very happy to wake up to you holding me every morning as well love''</p><p>'' There is nothing I want more''</p><p> </p><p>She turns around in my arm and place hers around my neck. I meet her halfway for a kiss as I hear a small wolf whistle behind the two of us. I break the kiss turning my head in the direction of the sound my eyes landing on a smirking Kenny Omega.</p><p>'' Morning lovebirds''</p><p>'' Screw you Omega''</p><p>'' Morning to you too babe'' he says giving my ass a small slap before winking at me and reaching for a cup of coffee.</p><p>'' Morning Kenny''</p><p>'' Morning sweetheart'' he says giving her a kiss on the cheek before continuing.</p><p>'' Now would you look at that'' He says smirking looking at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>I follow his gaze my eyes landing on the shirt she's wearing.</p><p>'' I knew I was her favorite'' he says smirking at me as I roll my eyes at him.</p><p>'' Well this one hurt I'll admit it. I know you are his other half on screen but I was hoping for a little more support from your part when the cameras are off'' I told her playfully not feeling any once of jealousy in my heart because I know they are close friends in real life.</p><p>'' My heart only beats for you Adam Page so don't be jealous. You are the only person that matter'</p><p>'' Should I be offended?'' Kenny asks her in mock offence.</p><p>'' Nah, I'm just telling him what he wants to hear'' She says winking at him a smirk on her lips.</p><p>'' I hate you both''</p><p> </p><p>She kisses me again before we hear some other noise coming from behind. We turn around our eyes landing on the other members of the Elite.</p><p> </p><p>Matt POV</p><p>We walk into the kitchen to Alex, Adam and Kenny playfully arguing with each others and laughing. I smile at the sight before my eyes before Nick, Brandi, Cody and I step into the kitchen surrounding them. Adam place his arm around Alex and she leans against him while Kenny drinks his cup of coffee beside them.</p><p>'' Wow Adam, your girlfriend is wearing another man shirt, what are you going to do about it?''</p><p>'' Screw you Matt and she can wear the shirt of any man she wants Want to know why? Because it's my name she's screaming at night and my arms she wakes up into the next morning'' He tells me with a smirk on his lips.</p><p>'' Oh my god'' She says hiding her face into her hands shyly.</p><p>'' Now you assholes will scare the poor woman away. Don't you dare or you will have to deal with me. It's about damn time we have another women around and you guys will not mess this up. Not under my watch.'' says Brandi standing next to Alex pulling her into a side hug.</p><p>'' Sorry I even asked''</p><p> </p><p>Alex POV</p><p> </p><p>I put my arms around Brandi as we stood side by side. My eyes were travelling around the room, my smile growing wider with each new person they met. I felt my heart grow three size if possible at the scene unfolding before my eyes. What I have, this is what I always dreamed off and I wish I could tell them how much they mean to me.</p><p>'' What's on your mind over there princess?'' I hear Nick asks me and my eyes met his across the room.</p><p>'' It's stupid... I just... you guys... it's...'' I stutter looking down at my feet.</p><p>'' Take your time love'' says Brandi by my side.</p><p> </p><p>I feel Adam grab my hand and give it a gentle squeeze. I look up at him and smile before focusing my attention on my wonderful group of friends.</p><p> </p><p>'' You guys know how I've struggle and how I found out I was adopted when I was 12. Since then, all I've been dream about is finding where I finally belong and a place I could call home. These past few weeks, I feel like... it might sound stupid... but I feel like I finally found that you know'' I told them feeling the emotions growing inside of me. I close my eyes trying to stop the tears from falling.</p><p> </p><p>Matt POV</p><p>'' It's not stupid. It's beautiful and it's amazing that we could make you feel that way'' says Cody.</p><p>'' Yeah, we are so glad to have you around and to help you, somehow achieve a part of your dream. You matter to us, a lot and I think I can speak for everyone when I say this but we love you. You are home with us. You are a part of the family. Now you are stuck with us forever that you like it or not'' says Nick.</p><p>'' There is no where else I'd rather be. I was always a unique child and never really had people I could call my brothers or sisters but here I think that I finally found people I can hopefully call my family'' She tells us her voice breaking on the last words her eyes filling with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Adam POV</p><p>I wrap my arm around her pulling her closer to me as she rests her head against my side.</p><p>'' You are part of the family Alex. We love you and we couldn't be more happy to have you by our side. You belong here and you always will'' says Cody.</p><p>'' There is no where else I would rather be. Thank you for welcoming me into your life with arms wide open the way you did. I am thankful for each and everyone of you. Thankful for the dysfunctional and amazing family we are. I love you guys. You are everything I've ever dreamed off. Thank you for making a women dream come true. Thank you for being wonderful friends. I can't believe I finally have brothers and a sister. I feel absolutely unstoppable now. I have an amazing on screen boyfriend who made me believe in myself when no one else did. Thank you Kenny for everything, for being kind, respectful but also my biggest cheerleader and I owe you so much more than you know. Thank you Brandi for allowing me to share those assholes with you. You are someone I look up too for so many reasons and I am thankful that you welcome me the way you did. Cody, thank you for being the one I can always go to for everything. Thank you for listening and caring the way you do. Nick, Matt, thank you for being who you are. While it's mainly a pain in my ass I wouldn't have it any other way. You guys just know what to say to make me smile when I get sad or upset and I want to thank you all for it. '' She tells us before focusing her attention on me smiling bright.</p><p> </p><p>''I also happen to have the most amazing boyfriend in the world by my side. I couldn't ask for anyone better to hopefully share the rest of my life. You are everything I've ever dreamed of. I love you with all my heart and there is no one else I'd rather share this adventure that is life with. Thank you for not ever giving up on me. Thank you for making me believe that I was worth being love. Thank you for being you and for loving me the way you do. I love you more than you will ever know'' She says smiling at me through her teary eyes.</p><p>'' I love you so much too love'' I says wrapping my arms around her and pull her against my chest.</p><p> </p><p>I kiss her softly hearing a mix of wolf whistle and groan from everybody around us. We might be a dysfunctional family but I'm sure none of us would have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kenny Omega #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, I know another Kenny Omega. I promise other wrestlers will come up soon. In a time where Don Callis doesn't appaear. Also this will be my last update before Christmas so Merry Christmas to all of you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood nervously backstage my long time best friend by my side as I was about to go out there as the new AEW world champion but also as a heel. I didn’t know what to expect from the crowd but I just couldn’t help myself being absolutely excited and so nervous at the same time. I walk around nervously before the beginning of the show even if I know I would come out mostly toward the end. While walking like a maniac, or that’s probably what I look like to the other people backstage, I try to keep my eyes on Alex looking absolutely calm and beautiful as she’s sitting not too far away from me. She looks up her shinny green eyes meeting mine as a big smile appear on her lips. At the view, I could feel a wave of calmness invade my body. I return her smile focusing on her for a few seconds.</p><p>‘’ Kenny, you know I love you right but please come have a seat beside me before you drive me crazy. I also suggest you don’t argue that advice because I’ll be sure to make you sit down’’</p><p> </p><p>I smile or more like smirk at her in return and found a place on the ground by her side. She moves her chair behind me putting her two hands on my shoulders and initiating a massage. There is something so intimate in that gesture but a part of me didn’t mind, simply because she is my best friend and it happen plenty of time before. Best friends, something she was the only one to see me as right now because I know that at some points in the last few months, maybe years, I ended up falling in love with her, something, however that I would never admit.</p><p>‘’ You’re so tense Kenny. I don’t see why you are so nervous. You will do absolutely amazing out there’’</p><p>‘’ I know but I just can’t help it. You know how I get. What if I trip over my words or end up stuttering and make a complete joke out of myself out there? What if…’’ I says jumping up and pacing nervously back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>She stands up moving in from of me one of her hand on my shoulder so I wouldn’t move as she laces the finger of her other hand with mine.</p><p>‘’ What if you don’t do that? You will do amazing. I will be, just like everybody out here proud of you. You will shine like the star you are Kenny Omega. You will show to everybody out there what all of us back here know. You are amazing and you deserve the success you are getting. By the way I am so I love with what you did to your hair.’’ She says staring deeply into my eye now playing with a lock of my hair.</p><p> </p><p>My gaze soften at the look in her eyes. All the confidence in the world she has in me enveloping my body in a comforting manner. All of sudden an idea strike my mind as I look back at her.</p><p>‘’ Would you excuse me a minute Alex there is something important I have to do’’</p><p>‘’ Of course I’ll be waiting for you right here just like I always do’’</p><p> </p><p>I place a soft kiss against her cheek and take off running near the gorilla position where I know I would find Tony.</p><p>‘’ Tony, just the person I want to see’’</p><p>‘’ Hey Kenny what can I do for you?’’</p><p>‘’ I need your permission for a last minute chance of idea if you will’’</p><p>‘’ I’m listening but this better be good’’</p><p>‘’ So you know how we joke a few months back about Alex being by my side out there right?’’</p><p>‘’ Of course but she is neither a wrestler or under contract with us in any way, shape or form’’</p><p>‘’ I know but I feel like she could fit by my side with my heel character. You know that she would work with the fans somehow. It would add something to my character and you’ve seen her in playful arguments with the guys before she can handle herself pretty well on the mic I feel like. Look give it one night, if it doesn’t work out we scrap it next week I don’t care but give it a chance, give her a chance, give us a chance. I know we can make magic together. You know that we are a match made in heaven and I am sure we can deliver on screen together. Just give us a chance’’ I told him hope filling every part of my body.</p><p>‘’ Tell you what Kenny. If she and the Bucks are okay with this they let’s go. It might be a stupid decision but it’s one I am willing to take. Show me how magical the two of you can be and hey if you’re lucky perhaps you’ll get to finally make magic together off screen’’ he says winking at me.</p><p> </p><p>I ignore the last comment running back toward Alex finding her standing with the Bucks knowing our segment altogether would be in less than 10 minutes.</p><p>‘’ Where were you man?’’</p><p>‘’ I had the craziest idea and Tony said I could do it as long as the 3 of you agree’’</p><p>‘’ What do I have to do with this?’’</p><p>‘’ So I thought that, if you want of course, you could be my on screen manager. Get involve in my feud and segments starting tonight with the Buck. I know we could make magical thing happen out there together. A match made in heaven for us or in hell for them. Of course, I would never force you to do anything you are not comfortable with, but I think we could be a perfect match out there. Tony said you could get involved on the mic if you want too. If you don’t like it or it doesn’t work we will scrap it next week but I wouldn’t have pitch it if I didn’t believe in it and in us. So what do you guys say?’’</p><p>‘’ Let’s make magic out there’’ I hear the Bucks say.</p><p>‘’ Where do I throw up?’’ I hear her say nervousness now apparent on her face.</p><p>‘’ We will have your back out there sweetie. You won’t be alone. I agree with Kenny, the two of you would be a perfect team’’</p><p>‘’ Oh fuck it why the hell not. Let’s give it a shot. I need to find Brandi quickly. There is not way I am getting out there by the Cleaner side dress up with a geeky Yoshi t-shirt. I need something bad ass. I’ll be right back’’</p><p>She took off running leaving me alone with the Bucks. We went back on our segment or the main points of the confrontation trying to see where we could include Alex in this.</p><p>‘’ Question for you Kenny. What happen when she steals your spotlight out there?’’ Nick asks pointing behind me.</p><p> </p><p>I turn around and stop breathing while my brain stop working. In the space of what seems like 5 minutes the geeky, cute girl was not a femme fatale, a real badass and she looks like an absolute queen. Black leather pants, black boots just below her knees, a black leather jacket with a red crop top embracing her perfect body. Her now curly and down long brown hair looking like they are flowing through the wind. Her smoky eyes make up making her look like a goddess and making her eyes shine brighter than usual. She looks absolutely perfect and would so by my side out there.</p><p>‘’ So is that Cleaner level enough to stand by your side?’’ she says winking at me as she stands beside me a small blush appearing on her cheeks.</p><p>‘’ What happen to cute little geeky Alex?’’</p><p>‘’ Too much?’’</p><p>‘’ Never, you look really gorgeous. This will truly be magical out there. You look amazing and I am sure you will get a lot of buzz online’’</p><p>‘’ Don’t care about what the online people think only what you guys think back here. Brandi and Cody absolutely loved it, Darby told me I look great too on my way back here. I’m nervous but I feel that, out there with my best friends, I can do anything I set my mind too’’</p><p>‘’ That is the spirit. Don’t hesitate to go to hard on us out there love. That pretty face will make up for it and how hurtful it might sound. Now, time for you guys to prove why you are a match made in heaven or well in hell. Let’s get this show on the road’’ says Matt before hugging her tightly.</p><p>‘’ What do I say out there?’’</p><p>‘’ Whatever you feel would get the two of you a lot of heat. Feel free to join in whenever you want’’</p><p>‘’ Wait, how do I play bad girl’’</p><p>‘’ Let the crowd transport you through it. Take from my energy and from theirs. You will do wonderful I am not ever worried for you. You have everything it takes to shine out there princess. Let’s go and show them who’s in charge of this place’’ I say lowering my sunglasses over my eyes getting in position with Alex by my side standing near the heel tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>I could hear Justin Roberts announce my coming out with the appearance of the ''cleaner'' girl. I softly squeeze Alex hand as the ''Battle Cry'' chant blast through the arena. I pass through the tunnel Alex following closely behind. I place my hand in the small of her back and stand beside her. We look at each other as a smirk form on her lips. She winks at me and then we move toward the ring. I step on the apron and open the ropes for her to get in. Once she was on the other side, she sits on the rope to let me in. I grab a microphone and stand in the middle of the ring with Alex standing by my side resting her arm on my shoulder smirking at the crowd. I smirk at her in return delivering my promo and taking the time to introduce Alex to the crowd. After a few minutes in of passionate heel promo the Young Bucks theme song blast through the arena under the cheer of the crowd. They made their way in the ring microphone in hand.</p><p> </p><p>'' This doesn't sound like you Kenny, this isn't the Kenny we know. This isn't our friend speaking. Why Kenny, why?''</p><p>'' Does she have anything to do with this? You did all of this for a women? For someone like her? Did you stood that low to let someone like her brainwash you into turning your back on us''</p><p>'' Excuse you, someone like me? Someone beautiful, amazing and absolutely perfect'' She says standing closer to them.</p><p>'' Come on sweetheart all you are is an eye candy nothing else''</p><p>'' Perhaps that's all I am but I clearly am an update from the previous eye candy he had by his side right. You and your little brother, pretty boy Cody and his former tag team partner, Adam Page, which is, in my opinion the cutest eye candy he had back in the day but I'm here now so nothing and no one will ever top that'' She says circling the two of them and standing behind them.</p><p>'' Oh I'm sure there is a lot of people that top that'' says Matt turning around and getting in her face earning a loud Ohh from the crowd.</p><p>'' Is that all you can come up with? Cute, pathetic but cute. Now how about you do us all a favour and you don't say your fantasy out loud like that. Everybody knows you want to top THAT but I don't associate myself with boy but with man instead.'' She says running her finger sensually down Matt chest. She looks up at him smirking before getting in Nick face. She wraps her arms around Nick shoulder whispering closely into his ear.</p><p>'' That's why I am the bad bitch that will make your life a living hell. I am the Queen standing beside the Cleaner, beside the AEW world heavyweight champion and beside the greatest wrestler alive. We are a match made in heaven or in your case we will be a match made in hell''</p><p> </p><p>She stands in front of them both a bigger smirk appearing on her gorgeous lips.</p><p>''As for turning his back on you, you two egomaniac will never admit it but I saw how the two of you treat your friends. As long as it benefit the Young Bucks that's all that matter right? How many things did he do for the two of you without getting a thank you in return. If poor little Matt and Nick are on top of the world that's all that matters. You did it with Kenny and you did it with poor little cowboy Hangman Page before. Well news flash for the two of you, you aren't on top of the world, he is and that eats you both inside. You can't handle the fact that he finally gets the spotlight he deserves. You're mad that he is a biggest star than the two of you will ever be. Is that why the two of you are so mad and upset about this. Well now do me a favour and let me introduce to you to your future, the Cleaner, the Bad Bitch and most importantly disappointment because this is what you are about to deal with and you petty little guy aren't ready for what's about to hit you'' She moves out of the way as I lunch an attack on the Bucks.</p><p>'' Goodbye and goodnight, BANG!'' I point my fingers toward the laying body of Matt and Nick.</p><p> </p><p>After the beat down I take back my title and throw it over my shoulder standing over the Bucks as the crowds boo Alex and I. She steps closer to me placing her arm around my shoulder as I wrap my free arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. I look her way the heelish part of me almost slipping out of my face. I focus instead on her smirk as a matching one appear on my face. In another crazy idea I pull her into a heated heel kiss. We pull away left the ring and went backstage to the loud boo's of the crowd. Once we got backstage we were welcome by Tony and Cody.</p><p>'' Amazing job to you both out there. It work perfectly. You killed it and the fans are going crazy on social media. We'll talk contract later Alex but let me be the first to welcome you to the All Elite Wrestling team'' says Tony before leaving the two of us to go finish the show.</p><p>'' He's right you two were amazing. You look like a perfect power couple that will destroy every one in their path. I'm all for the two of you showing up on screen every week together. I'll see you both later'' He kisses Alex on the cheek before clapping me on the back before leaving Alex and I.</p><p> </p><p>I let the adrenaline from the segment fall down and realize she hasn't spoken a word to me. My eyes went wide as I remember what just happen on screen I had kiss her in front of the world. I slowly turn around a shy smile on my lips. I look into her eyes finding the same shy expression. The Bucks appear beside the two of us stopping for a short conversation.</p><p>'' You did wonderful out there Alex I am proud of you. This is going to be big. Also one hell of a kiss you two''</p><p>'' That was so believable. Also amazing mic work sweetheart you will shine bright in the future and who knows maybe one day you'll join our side''</p><p>'' You have more chances joining the dark side for me to stand beside you but hey keep dreaming'' She says playfully smirking at Nick in return.</p><p> </p><p>They left leaving the two of us alone once again. She focus her attention back on me as we both open our mouths at the same time''</p><p>'' I'm sorry'' were the ones that came out from mine.''</p><p>'' Kiss me again'' were the ones she let slip out.</p><p>'' I'm sorry what?''</p><p>'' Kiss me again. If only you knew how long I've been wanting for this to happen. I don't care if it was on screen or not but please Kenny Omega kiss me again''</p><p> </p><p>She didn't have to ask again as I close the space between us and crash my lips against her enjoying the moment happening between the two of us. It is more passionate and heated than the one we share in the ring but it is also more real. For a long time she's been feeling the same as me and now that I officially had her by my side we would be unstoppable. Perhaps what I believe would be the worst or craziest idea I've ever had turn out to be the best thing that ever happen to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Jon Moxley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This short story is based on two songs I absolutely LOVE at the moment which are I'm not okay and would anyone care, both by Citizen Soldier. Bold/Italic part are song lyrics from the songs. I hope you guys enjoy. There is some talk about depression/suicide thoughts so if it's a sensitive subject to you you can read at your risk. If any of you ever need to talk don't hesitate to hit me up. I love you guys and take care of yourself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on the edge of my bed my arms tightly wrap around my knees the tears, hopefully silent, streaming down my face. Tonight just hasn't been the best for me, those dark thoughts I used to have before meeting him invading my mind tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tonight the monsters in my head are screaming so damn loud</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I tried building walls in my head, blocking the sounds out but tonight, for some reasons, it just wasn't working. All those voices screaming that I am worthless, a burden, that the world would be a better place with me gone. All words I've heard to often before from my ex boyfriend. The urge to do something stupid invading my mind. What if I ended it all? I wouldn't bother anyone else, I wouldn't be a burden to them, to <em>him</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I carefully turn around trying to make no sound my eyes landing on the beautiful and perfect sleeping figure of my boyfriend, perhaps even the love of my life. I could feel a mix of emotions going through me as I watch his peaceful face. Love being the strongest one or equally as strong as the hate I'm feeling, not toward him but toward myself. How could a gentle, caring and amazing man like him chose me? How could he endure the mess I am when what he deserves is the absolute world?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Would anyone care, would anyone cry if I finally stepped off of this ledge tonight?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I feel my head start to hurt from all those screaming voices and those painful words. I could feel my heart bleeding from the inside. I could head the demons inside my head laughing at me, making fun of me. I could almost feel one of them taking my heart in his hand and ripping it into small pieces. <em>You're useless, he doesn't love you, leave him he would be much better without you. You don't matter. </em>Those words cutting through me like a sharp knife. I finally stood up not being to take it anymore. I rush out of the room in hope I wouldn't wake him up. I didn't need him to see me in that state, what would he think? How could he possibly keep on loving me if he truly saw how broken I am. I made my way to the bathroom opening the lights and standing in front of the mirror breathing heavily. I look at my reflexion in the mirror and broke down crying. How could he possibly be in love with the woman staring back at me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I splash come cold water on my face hoping I would come back to my senses but for some reasons tonight, nothing seems to be working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Would anyone chase me and say the words that I need to hear? </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>That I'm no burden, not so worthless. Bent so much that I just might break.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I try to reach across the bed to her sleeping figure but found nothing. I carefully open my eyes and indeed realize that I am completely alone, the bed feeling a whole lot colder all of sudden. I sit up rubbing my eyes trying to let them adjust to the dark bedroom. I turn checking my phone for the time. 3am. I try to call out her name but got to response. I remove myself from the warm sheets and stood up hoping I would find her somewhere in the house. A part of me still felt uneasy about this situation. I notice of course how sad and upset she seems before going to sleep but when I asked her about it she told me she was fine, just tired. Of course I didn't believe her, I notice how sometimes she get lost into her own head and wouldn't speak to me. I blame the bastard she was previously with for that but I wouldn't push her to talk to me. She knew I was there for her when she needed me and I trust her enough to speak to me when she needs it. Still a part of me couldn't help but be worried about her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I quickly move around the house letting a breath of relief out when I notice the bathroom light. I reach it my heart shattering at the sight in front of me. The woman I love with red puffy crying eyes. I move into the bathroom carefully not to startle her and wrap my arms tightly around her waist. I put my head carefully on her shoulder and place a soft kiss in her neck earning a pained sob in return of the gesture. I could feel her body shaking into my arms so I pull her closer against my chest hoping to absorb a part of her pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>If you're dying inside</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>. </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Sick of being alive</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>. </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Let me in, let me share in your pain.</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>From my lungs through the dark</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>. </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Spoken straight from the heart</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>. </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Let me give you a reason to stay</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I look up in the mirror and meet her eyes in the reflexion my heart shattering again at the sight of the woman looking back at me. I pull her up in my arms closing the light and carrying her back into her bedroom. I lay her down in bed and lay down facing her and pulling her closely to my chest wrapping my arms tightly around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' I'm so sorry''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' There is no need to apologize love. I know how difficult it is for you. Never forget that I am always here and that I will never let you go. When it gets to much rely on me I'll catch you when you feel like falling. You are the most beautiful and amazing person I've ever had the chance to meet. You make <em>me</em> a better person and there isn't a day where I'm not thankful for you. I love you will all my heart. You are the woman I've always dreamed of ever since you stepped into my life. There is nothing that will ever change that. I hope that, as the times goes by, you will realize just how amazing you are and forget what that bastard ever made you feel. You deserve to be love, deserve the world and I intend to give it to you. I love you more than words can say''</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wipe the tears away from her face before pulling her into a soft much needed kiss. I could almost hear as we kiss all the broken pieces of her heart pulling themselves back together. As our lips keeps moving against each others I could feel a smile form on her lips making a matching one appear on mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>The world would be changed if you left it behind</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>. </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>You can't be replaced, no, tonight is the night</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> y</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>ou take back your life</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This woman, my favourite person in the world might need me at times but there is nothing in the world I wouldn't do for her, nobody I wouldn't fight for her. She is my everything and I will never give up on her no matter how dark her thoughts can get. When you truly love someone you don't give up on them no matter what. This woman is my world and I would be sure to be hers in return just like she deserves too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Young Bucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story will be more of a friendship story than love. Not my best or favorite but I've wanted to make something with the Bucks. Enjoy and happy New Year to all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A very busy Wednesday evening as usual. As EVP, we have many things to do on those nights. Running around is mainly our main activity making sure everybody knows what they have to do and making sure they aren’t missing anything. Checking on talents when they are coming back from their matches is something my brother and I take pride in doing. They are like our families so making sure they aren’t too hurt or that they know they did a great job out there is important to us. Through all this chaos backstage this is still a near perfect oil machine. Everybody knows what they have to do and they are amazing at what they do. The matches are going smoothly without too many troubles or at least nothing major. The smile on the wrestler’s face as they come back from their own matches tell us that much. Tonight is a pretty damn good night from where we’re standing.</p><p> </p><p>However, that would soon change when a commotion erupts near the tunnel entrance. Of course, our curious nature, EVP or not, got the best of us and we more toward the noise. Standing in front of us are the arguing, as usual recently, pairing of Sammy Guevara and Alex Wilson two of AEW most promising wrestlers. Lately, even when they are winning, they’ve been mostly fighting and I could feel, like probably the rest of us, that they would soon implode. Tonight, however, it’s a 3rd lost in a row for their team and I could feel in both their body language and the expression on their face that nothing good would come out of tonight. I tried, like the rest of the people around, to pay them no attention the way we usually would when they get into their arguing mode.</p><p>‘’ This is all your fault again’’</p><p>‘’ You always blame it on me even when I don’t even take the pin, you know like tonight. I don’t see why you’re being so rude about this. This is what happen in a wrestling career, you win and lose some, learn to get over it’’</p><p>‘’ This is the worst moments of my wrestling career. Of course, I don’t expect you to understand since you haven’t won anything in your life’’</p><p>‘’ That’s cold even for you Sammy. We’ll get there. We used to work so well together when this team first started. We just need to focus on what used to make us a team’’</p><p>‘’ No, NO we won’t get there. This fucking team is useless, this fucking storyline is useless, YOU, out of all people, are fucking USELESS’’</p><p> </p><p>The usual noisy backstage area felt completely silent beside the echo of the slap, who I am guessing, could be heard even outside of Daily’s place.</p><p>‘’ Go fuck yourself Sammy Guevara’’ was the last thing any of us heard before she takes off running.</p><p>‘’ Alex wait…’’ you could hear a now guilty Sammy Guevara call out after her.</p><p>‘’ If I were you I wouldn’t do that. This team is done. You got what you’ve wanted. Now leave the poor girl alone will you?’’</p><p>‘’ I didn’t mean too…’’</p><p>‘’ Too fucking late for that don’t you think?’’</p><p>‘’ QT would you mind taking over for us, we’ll go check on her’’</p><p>‘’ Of course Matt’’</p><p>‘’ Come on Nick we have to go’’</p><p> </p><p>Search for Alex started. Thing is she’s a long time friend, met her on the independent circuit in New-York and then again in ROH before we signed her in AEW. After searching for a good 20 minutes and asking around if anybody saw her we finally found her, with the help of Angelico, sitting outside her body shaking. I could feel the hurt in my heart as I look back at Nick before we move toward her. I carefully sit beside her as Nick wraps an arm around her shoulder.</p><p>‘’ Hey Alex’’</p><p>‘’ You two shouldn’t be here. You have things more important to take care of than me. I’ll be okay’’</p><p>‘’ You’re not okay and it shows’’</p><p>‘’ I will be, after all he’s right. I’m useless. I can’t win anything in my life. Why in the fuck did you guys even offer me a contract to begin with. Did you needed someone to fill time when you didn’t know what else to do? Is that all I am because honestly, that’s all I should be’’ she says angrily wiping her tears away.</p><p>‘’ That’s not true and you know it. What Sammy said was uncalled for. You are an amazing wrestler and person in general. Don’t let him and his ego get to you. You have a very bright future’’</p><p>‘’ You guys are only saying this because you don’t want to admit that I am a mistake to this company. It’s okay just fucking say it, everybody knows it already. I can’t breath. I have to go’’</p><p> </p><p>She gets up quickly and run away from us before collapsing on her knees and her body shaking violently from the sobs escaping her body. Nick and I follow her and kneel down beside her each wrapping an arm around her. She collapses against Nick body crying loudly this time. I move my arm placing it on her back in a hopeful soothing motion. </p><p>'' Baby girl, you are a very talented don't let Sammy and his ego tell you otherwise. Sure we love you but we wouldn't have sign you if we didn't believe it you. We know the women division as been a difficult place to shine in 2020 but I know 2021 will be you girls year and you will get to showcase what you can do. We love you and have faith and you please have a little faith in yourself too''</p><p>'' I love you guys so much''</p><p>'' We love you too sweetheart'' I told her placing a soft kiss against her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>We help her up and brought her into the EVP locker room. </p><p>'' So we decided to break you and Sammy up for obvious reason. Give us 2 or 3 weeks before you appear on TV again. We'll sit down whenever you want and talk about the direction you will go into. As usual free of coming up with your own ideas'' said Nick sitting beside her. </p><p>'' This is such a weight lift from my shoulder. Thank you guys. I have a few ideas but for tonight, I'd just like to relax''</p><p>'' Of course anything to make you feel at home.'' I told her smiling at her. </p><p>'' Alex sweetie are you okay?'' He says sitting beside her and hugging her tightly. </p><p>'' Hey Kenny I'm all good now thanks to the boys here'' she says hugging him back. </p><p>'' So glad you're better love''</p><p>'' How can you ever feel bad when you have those two amazing human being looking out for me. This is better than I could ever have ask for. I owe you two more than you know and I am thankful that I met all you guys years ago. Thank you for somehow changing my life for the better''</p><p>'' We love you too'' </p><p> </p><p>Looking out for our friends as always been something we take pride in. Nothing could make us happier than seeing their smile on their faces but somehow, seeing a smile on her face was ever more rewarding than anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Adam Page #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is inspire by the picture/visual of Adam Page standing in front of the broken in the bar after being kicked out of the Elite. (follow link for visual if you don't know what I'm talking about) https://www.f4wonline.com/sites/www.f4wonline.com/files/field/image/egeuroxwsaexkqq.jpg</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, I know I already wrote an Adam Page one at the begging of this book but he’s my favourite at the moment so when this idea came into my head I knew I had to do it. One of my favorite that I ever wrote. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Elite</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>My <em><strong>friends</strong></em>, I would even dare say my <em><strong>family</strong></em>, the people who I would have done everything and anything for at some point. The people who, in their mind and mine as well, I betray, I let down, I gave up on. People that, even if it hurts to admit, let me down as well. I needed them, why couldn’t they see it? Why couldn’t they help me when I’m so broken, so down, so useless. <em>Useless</em><em><strong>,</strong></em> this is why they aren’t helping me, I am a useless tool to them now. I’m just a pathetic, anxious, drunk loser or at least that’s what <em><strong>they</strong></em> see me as, who am I lying to this is how I see myself as well. I have to right? It’s not like I matter or like I’m important. I’m just poor Hangman Adam Page, the not so good member of <strong><em>the Elite</em></strong>. Sure I’m over with the fan and it matter to me, to some point, but fans don’t win you matches and they surely don’t win you title, something I don’t ever see myself winning on my own. Of course, I’ve won matches before, plenty of them but everytime I fought for a big title or a big opportunity I failed because I am that too, a total <em>failure</em>. Sure, I won title since joining AEW but I was teaming with <em><strong>Kenny ‘’freaking’’ Omega</strong></em>, in my eyes the best wrestler on the planet today. What would broken and drunk Adam Page would do on its own now that so said best wrestler in the world is the Heavyweight Champion. <em><strong>The Bucks</strong></em> are world tag team champion and rightfully so, they are too, in my book, the best tag team in wrestling today. <em><strong>Cody</strong></em>, while not being champion right now and not being able to compete for the world heavyweight title ever, is still a 2 times TNT champion. I’ve always known that I would be second best to <em><strong>them</strong></em>, a second though to everybody else around. When people think of <em><strong>the Elite </strong></em>they think of <em><strong>them</strong></em>, not me. Believing in yourself when all the signs are saying that you shouldn’t is making it hard. Surely being alone with my thoughts, my low self-esteem and most of the time my whiskey bottle didn’t make it any of this easier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During yet another sleepless night, I stood in front of my bathroom mirror daring to look up at the broken reflection looking back at me. I choke back a sob seeing the lifeless, broken look clearly apparent in those blue eyes of mine. I feel myself start to suffocate and rush outside on my hotel balcony trying to fill my lungs with air. Without minding that we’re in the middle of the night, I let out a scream echoing in the sleeping city of Jacksonville. I place my hands against the guardrail and try taking deeps breaths ignoring the now pounding headache forming. While I try to focus on regaining full control of my mind I swore I could hear a soft voice calling out my name. <em>Adam</em> being repeat in a soft whisper, a prayer, almost as if the echo was trying to gain my attention with its plea. I close my eyes trying to refocus but the whisper just wouldn’t stop saying <em>my name</em> over and over again. The whispers suddenly became clearer and I turn my head focusing on the direction it’s heard from. There <span class="u">she</span> stood, a worried expression reflecting on her beautiful face. In a frustrated motion, I pass my hand through my hair cursing silently to myself because I woke <span class="u">her</span>, out of all people, up. My best friend, my only <span class="u">happy place </span>in life. I turn my attention on her a shy smile forming on my lips. I force myself to look into her eyes unsure of what I would found in them. Warmness fill my body when I notice something looking like care, I would even dare say almost love.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey there cowboy’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up. It’s just one of those nights you know. Please go back to sleep. I’m fine, no need to worry about me’’ I told her looking down at my hands before looking back up at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A smile, almost sadly hanging from her lips as her green eyes are trying to find mine from her own balcony. I notice her moving her hand as she tries to reach out to me but stop herself noticing the distance between the two of us, just like in real life, too far apart.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You’re not okay Adam. Please talk to me. Let me be there for you. Let me in’’ She says her voice breaking toward the end.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Let <span class="u">he</span>r in, easier said than done. Why would <span class="u">she</span> want to help me? I can’t be help, I know <em><strong>they’ve</strong></em> tried and gave up on me, I only end up hurting everybody in the process. There is no way I am letting <span class="u">her</span> in and hurting <span class="u">her</span>. I don’t deserve to be help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I turn around trying to ignore the pleading as she whispers my name again. I hear her sight before it falls completely silence. Thinking she’s back into her room I turn my head toward her balcony expecting to find it empty but instead finding a very surprising view. I could feel my heart beating hard and fast against my rib cage that I wouldn’t be surprise if it would jump out of my chest and end up on the ground about 20 floors below. She is trying to cross the building from her balcony to mine. Fear, concern, yet joy and love are filling my heart at the sight of <span class="u">her</span> willing to do anything to come to me.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t get your hopes up cowboy she’s a friend and nothing more. A best friend at best but someone full of life and happiness like that doesn’t belong in my life or more like I don’t deserve her in my life.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Earth to Page, would you mind helping a girl out?’’ I focus on her again seeing her with a playful smile on her face reaching out for me to help her on my side of the rail.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I move toward her helping her on my balcony. She stumbles a little colliding with my chest as I put my hands on her hips trying to steady her. She smiles at me as I return it the warming sensation invading every part of my body once more.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ This could have been dangerous you know’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah but I believe this is the only way you would have let me into your room or well balcony. You wouldn’t have let me into your room by the door so drastic situation like those are calling for desperate measure’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You will always be welcome through my door. There will always be a special place for you into my life. I’d rather you ask next time so I don’t lose you from a 20 floor, more or less depending of the case, fall. I’d rather you knock on that door at any moment of the day or night shall you need me than risk loosing you forever’’ I told her with all the love I can muster in every words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'' Man you really aren't feeling fine if you start talking like that cowboy'' She says smirking playfully at me.</p><p> </p><p>'' Shut up''</p><p> </p><p>'' In all seriousness are you okay? I knew you had some trouble and sleepless night sometimes but that scream I felt it in every bones in my body. Talk to me, let me in'' She tells place placing a hand carefully over my heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I lace my fingers with the hand resting on my heart and focus my eyes on <span class="u">her</span> just enjoying the small moment of very comfortable silence transpiring between the two of us.</p><p> </p><p>'' It's... difficult right now. You know how I get sometimes being lost in my brain all those hateful words from <em><strong>them</strong></em> replying over and over again in my head. I try hard to say that I matter and that I have everything it takes to be as good as <em><strong>them</strong></em> but right now I just can't and don't believe it''</p><p> </p><p>'' I might not be the best person to help you boost your self-esteem but you are good enough, you are talented enough, you matter and you are fucking wonderful Adam'' she tells me the echo of her breath against my neck.</p><p> </p><p>'' Ummm... yeah'' I doubtfully told her barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She moves out of my arms standing beside me on the balcony as we stand side by side looking at the, surprisingly, clear full of stars sky. She wraps an arm around my waist laying her head against my shoulder as I wrap an arm around her shoulder pulling her closely to me the comfortable silence falling over us again. For a while nothing else but <span class="u">this moment</span> matter. Nothing other than <span class="u">her</span> matter lately but I wouldn't be the one to voice that thought out loud.</p><p> </p><p>'' How about you try and get some sleep cowboy you seem tired'' she says looking at me with some concern in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It isn't until she says it that I notice my eyes burning from being open for so long. Against my own will I smile at her fearing that I would never get another moment like this with her ever again but I couldn't selfishly ask her to stay.</p><p> </p><p>'' Yeah you might be right''</p><p> </p><p>'' Always right Page, always''</p><p> </p><p>Still with that being said I couldn't find the strength in my body to move and let her go. What if I could never tell her the truth about how I truly feel about everything but most importantly for her. A part of me is afraid, somehow, to find myself alone in the coldness and darkness of this lonely hotel room. Even if I do need to sleep I'm afraid I wouldn't succeed the emptiness holding on to my heart and soul too tightly. I feel her move against my side entering my bedroom. She stops when she notices I'm not following her a questioning look into those almost too beautiful shinny green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>'' Would you stay with me?'' I hear myself ask without any previous warning.</p><p> </p><p>'' Did you really think I would climb back on my balcony? I didn't bring my key when I came onto this side so me returning wasn't really an option. So yes I'm staying. I'm not going anywhere''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I smile to myself feeling the warmness return in my body again knowing she is staying at least for tonight. I could, however, feel fear invade my body when I realize that there was only a bed in my room and nothing else. I look up watching her sitting in my bed, under the cover, as she smiles widely looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>'' Come on cowboy. Don't make me get back out and drag you in''</p><p> </p><p>'' I'll take the floor. You keep the bed''</p><p> </p><p>'' How about no? I've share bed with men before including some of... <em><strong>them</strong></em>... I don't mind it, as long, however, as you are comfortable with it''</p><p> </p><p>'' Of course I just didn't want to impose it and give you an option. Are you sure?''</p><p> </p><p>'' Get in here''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I lay in bed beside her as she throws the cover over us laying so she would face me not too close but not too far either. I feel the heat from her body mixing with mine making my eyes heavier as I struggle to keep them open. A part of me didn't want to sleep afraid that this was all a dream and that tomorrow morning I would be alone again. I feel a soft pressure against me cheek and I focus on the woman in front of me. She smiles sweetly at me as I realize she just place a kiss against my cheek.</p><p> </p><p>'' Sleep cowboy. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That's the last thing I remember before the bright, warm, light of the sun peeking through the curtain is caressing my face. I open my eyes welcoming the echo of the warmth of the sun in my stomach at the sight in front of me. There <span class="u">she</span> is, laying beautifully and peacefully in the same position as last night facing me. I watch her sleep for a while before I made my way out of bed careful not to wake her up. I tool a shower and stood, sweatpants only, in front of the mirror still hating the broken reflection staring back at me. I was thankful of course that her presence made <em><strong>their</strong></em> hateful voice silent for a few hours but I knew it couldn't last forever. I rest my hand against the counter looking down at the floor taking deep breaths trying to silence the voices once more. The voices were screaming loud, <em>you're useless, you don't matter, she doesn't love you, they don't give a fuck, you're just a drunk pathetic piece of shit. Why are you still here? </em>I keep trying to block them but I could feel my eyes burning from the tears forming in them. Before the anxiety got the best of me I felt arms wrap tightly around my waist and a pressure against my back. My close eyes open almost instantly looking up in the mirror at the beautiful woman staring back at me a worried look into her eyes. She press a soft kiss against my bare back hugging me tighter but just right to erase, for a few seconds, the pain.</p><p> </p><p>'' Stay with me Adam, you are safe here. Don't let your mind run away focus on me, focus on us, focus on this moment right here. You're with me in your hotel room. I'm here, you're safe''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I turn around leaning against the counter as she stood in between my legs hugging me tightly again. For a few unspoken minutes <span class="u">this moment </span>is all that matter. She matters, we matter. I wrap my arms around her in return holding her tightly against my chest trying to stop the tears from falling.</p><p> </p><p>'' Let them out, don't hold them back inside. Stop keeping those feelings inside. Let them out and let me in. Don't face them alone. I'm here, you're safe. Let them out''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I broke down into her arms finally letting all those bottle up feelings out. She moves her hand in a circling, reassuring motion across my back as she whispers soothing words into my ears. For a while I let everything out not being afraid, feeling safe of doing so. Minutes, hours later, I don't know by now, I stop crying exhausted as I keep her into my arms. She moves slightly so she could connect her eyes with mine. She brought the hand resting against my back into my golden locks and play with them. She smiles at me and I feel myself return it a weight being lifted of my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>'' Thank you''</p><p> </p><p>'' Don't thank me. I'm doing what every good friend should do. I know you've been struggling for a while and I always promise to myself that the day you would break I would be there. I know how your mind works because mine used to work the same but YOU out of all people made me believe in myself, shown me that I was important, that I matter and I always told myself that if anyone ever need me I would be there for them no matter what. I know you feel like you don't matter or that you aren't worth it but this isn't true. You aren't the drunk, pathetic, anxious and broken cowboy <em><strong>they</strong></em> had you believe you are because I'll confide you on a secret you are so much more than that. You are important, you matter, you are kind, caring, talented, funny, sweet and rather handsome if I may add. You aren't as broken as <em><strong>they</strong></em> want you to believe. Surely you have some flaws but this is what makes you near damn perfect for me. If you find yourself ever struggling with anything come to me. Let me put you back together the way you unknowingly did for me. You matter, you are important. I love you more than words can say more than I could ever let you know and so much more than you deserve''</p><p> </p><p>'' I don't deserve you''</p><p> </p><p>'' You deserve everything in this world, more than you think. There isn't a price I wouldn't pay, an ocean I wouldn't swim, a war I wouldn't fight just to see you smile again, just to see you happy again becuase that how much you matter to me. If things get hard I hope that, perhaps, knowing I care will be enough for you to fight your demons and come thru and shine as the wonderful human being I know you are. You will never be alone not as long as I am breathing''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Speechless I did the only thing that would make sens to me and I place my lips carefully against hers. As I feel a small pressure in return I start moving them in a slow, passionate and heart healing matter. For a few months, years, all I believe is that <em>I wasn't worth it</em>, that <span class="u">she</span> <em>couldn't love me, that I didn't matter that I would never be important to anyone</em> but I was wrong. She loves me, I'm important, I matter to someone and that I would never be alone. Perhaps, after all, the reflection I see each morning in the mirror isn't as broken as I expected it to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Matt Jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is a little explanation for the different writing. The normal writting is what is happening in real time. The italic writing is what's happening on the picture and how the character feels about it. While, finally, the bold writing, is the caption associate with the picture (it will all, hopefully, make sens when you start reading it).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat on my bed after yet another Dynamite, a rather emotionally painful one. Things lately have been quite difficult personally, for the past few weeks I've barely been sleeping but I know I am the only one to blame for this. A few weeks back, after a frustrating episode of Dynamite I went into a fight with my best friend and the woman I love. She's everything to me, we've known each other since we were young, her being the same age as Nick she would often come over to our house to hang out with him. Through the years we grew close and we've been inseparable ever since then. Now I can't stop thinking about her and ways to fix this. I tried of course to build up the courage of talking to her for the rare occasion I see her around but I feel like she's avoiding me and with what I said I can't really blame her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm scrolling through my Instagram account when I notice her name on one of the new post. A bunch of pictures but that was the caption that capture my attention the most. A total of 8 lines combine with 8 pictures, I am guessing each of them fitting each pictures. I decided to read one of the lines and check the pictures assigned to what I am guessing is related to it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When they make you smile, never let them go</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A picture of us with my brother and Kenny hanging at the AEW Christmas party sitting all together just smiling and having a lot of fun. I remember it like it was yesterday, how beautiful she looked in her red dress, curly hair and make up perfectly done. She's leaning against Nick a glass of wine in her hand as she's looking at Kenny her eyes shinning brightly as her smile is reaching her lips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When they make you happy, never let them go</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This time a picture from ROH as she's standing behind Cody but her eyes seems to be focus on me since I'm the one holding the mic. A picture I've seen plenty of time online but a picture that brings new feelings as I am looking at it tonight. A warmth in my stomach at the beautiful smile on her face as her attention is focus on me. I remember something happening after the picture was taken, after we stood in the ring posing for the crowd, she walked beside me, on the ramp, arm wrap around my waist as we return backstage just smiling and laughing along with me at something stupid I most like said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When they make you laugh, never let them go</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As I switch to the 3rd</em>
  <em> picture of her post my breath caught in my lungs. It was a picture that I don't ever remember seeing but still a moment I could never forget. It was my prom night, where I had ask her to be my date, and she had said yes. We were standing in the photo boot thing they always put up during those nights and we were laughing together I'm guessing in between pictures. If we were to ever speak again I would need to ask her for this picture. To why she's the only one to have it is unknown to me but I am glad, beside the situation, that I got to find out about it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When they have your back, never let them go</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now, a picture of the early days of AEW. It was Nick and I on each side of her in the ring, an arm each wrap around her shoulder. She's leaning into me holding her stomach after receiving a beat down from her opponent that night and their own screen male partners, which would lead the week after in a mix tag match between her and us against them. I remember being so worried for her that night that I couldn't help but convince Nick to come out there with me to save her. It wasn't planned at all but my feelings for her would always scream louder in my head than what is actually supposed to happen. My heart felt warm at the sight of the two of us together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When they are your best friend, never let them go</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A childhood picture taken in one of our backyard wrestling ring each in our home made gear after I'm guessing a tag team match we had against one another. She would often team with Brandon while Nick and I were teaming together. We were laying in the ring our four heads touching as our dad, I am guessing, took the picture. Our faces were bright red but our smile were so damn wide that I believe all the pain we were feeling the next day was totally worth it. Those moments as child with her and in general are some of the best I have and those I would never forget. Through all the hard times in my life they are, mostly, the one getting me through it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When they feel like family, never let them go</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One of AEW conference, which seems like the announcement with TNT. She's posing between Britt Baker and Adam Page smiling brightly in her beautiful outfit. This is the night were we talk for hours about what the future would be for us. One year later everything we imagine then is so much bigger and better now. This is a moment that I don't see myself sharing with anybody else but her and my own little family of those wonderful AEW wrestlers. Family, something I always hope I would have with her. Now thinking about the events of the last few weeks are making me wonder if I could even hope of telling her my true feelings for her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When they feel like home, never let them go</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A picture of the two of us, taken by Brandi, from one of my favourite memory with her. It was this summer by a fire on the beach, if I remember correctly on her birthday. Nothing really special happen that night but it was just a feel good, heart warming, simple and beautiful moment. Just a bunch of us talking, laughing and having the time of our lives all together. On the picture we were sitting side by side on a log, our head resting against one another, my arm around her shoulder and her, even if not seen in the picture, around my waist. I remember the warming sensation of her fingers through my shirt as if it happen yesterday. We were smiling happily and this was just that, two people smiling and enjoying each other presence, feeling, what I am guessing, are different things but that didn't matter. All that matter was the beautiful smile on her face and the fire reflecting in her eyes giving them, if possible, an even more shiny aspect to them. A sight that, once again, made me stop breathing for a few seconds just by the beauty and simplicity of all of it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When they let you down, don't hold on too tight because you only end up hurting yourself more.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This one, very different from the rest of them just hurts badly. This time, in black and white. A selfie of the two of us still smiling just having a wonderful moment together. The black and white aspect of the picture made me believe, for a few minutes, that I had hurt her too badly and that it was the end of us, the end of our friendship. I could feel my eyes burning at the idea that I might never get to smile or laugh or just talk with her ever again. The empty feeling in my stomach at the thought of loosing the woman that matter the most in my life almost unbearable. The coldness running through my body at the thought that I might never be able to hold her ever again. Right now I just want to run outside of this room and never stop until the pain completely goes away. Cry, scream I don't know what would feel the best now but one thing for sure if this is my future I don't want to go through it and if this is a nightmare then please just let me wake up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I look up finding Nick sitting on his bed studying me a mix of worry and understanding on his face. I am guessing, he too, saw the post and knowing how I feel about her he can't help but worry. I found myself smiling sadly at him unsure of what I could say to make all of this pain stop.</p><p> </p><p>'' Talk to me''</p><p> </p><p>'' I don't even know what to say Nick. What if she doesn't want to see me ever again? What if this is the end of our friendship? This can't be the end''</p><p> </p><p>'' Then don't let it be. Matt I've never seen you give up in life. You surely aren't about to start tonight. This can't be the end of the two of you, it just can't. Sure you've been an absolute jackass to her that night but are you really whiling to throw away a friendship of over 20 years without a fight? Because if you are then you aren't the brother I always thought you were. You owe it, if only to yourself, to try and get her back. You two love each other to much for this to be the end. Don't you think that you two deserve better than this? If the answer if yes, you just need to figure out how to get her back into your life''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I sit in silence for a few minutes trying to figure out what I could do. I quickly form a plan in my head and put it to execution praying to any God who would listen that this would work out. I text her roommate, Aubrey, telling her a small part of my plan but for it to work I needed her to get out of her room, which she kindly accept doing. Once I receive a text that the coast was clear, I look up at Nick a new fire burning inside of me. I stand up, take a deep breath and I move toward her hotel room like a man on a life or death mission, which is somewhat true. I reach the door and knock on it hearing noise behind it.</p><p> </p><p>'' Don't tell me you forgot your key again. How many times...'' She starts as she opens the door but stop herself when her eyes land on me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She stands there for a few seconds as if she's letting her brain assimilate what's happening. Before I could even say anything she's closing the door but I still put my foot in it trying to stop her from closing this door and, I feel like, a chapter of our life. I push the door open carefully taking into her appearance for the first time. I feel a part of my heart break at the sight of her red and puffy eyes. I could, from where I'm standing, see the tears forming again in them and a part of me wants to wrap my arms tightly around her and tell her everything will be okay, which I doubt she would let me do without pushing me away.</p><p> </p><p>'' What are you doing here Matt?''</p><p> </p><p>'' I'm here to talk. This can't be the end''</p><p> </p><p>'' and why not? I thought you didn't care about me. I thought, my overall messy emotional state was too heavy for you to bare'' she says repeating into her owns words the ones I let slip from my lips a few weeks back.</p><p> </p><p>'' I... I'm sorry''</p><p> </p><p>'' You think sorry will just fix everything. You hurt me Matt. There isn't a night where I haven't fucking cry myself to sleep in the past few weeks because of you. You think coming here and looking at me with that look in your eyes will fix everything? You think you can come here and ask me to just be okay with us again? Is that what you are hoping for?'' She says putting some distance between us as she sits down on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>'' Yes... no... I don't know I just hope that we could talk. Please'' I told her closing the door behind me but staying beside it.</p><p> </p><p>''I have nothing to say to you''</p><p> </p><p>'' Then perhaps you could just listen. I know I've been an ass and nothing will ever erase the hurt I've caused you and I understand that, trust me I do. You didn't deserve for me to lash out on you the way I did because we've all had a terrible night that evening. I should have done what every good friend would do and just listen to you, change your mind and hope to make you feel better but I couldn't. I know I've been a selfish prick and that I don't deserve your forgiveness. This is not what I am here for, at least not really. I need you to know how sorry I am and even if I know it probably won't fix anything I just need to say it. I'm so fucking sorry for not listening to you when you needed me too. I'm sorry for thinking that I could take out my frustration on you without facing the consequences. I'm so sorry that I dismiss how you, out of all people, felt. You've always been the most important person in my life and I treated you like you've never matter and for that I'm more sorry than words can say. I've never been good at that kind of thing but I truly am sorry for everything. If this is the end of us, which I really don't want it to be, I want you to know that I am sorry for that night but thankful for all the other ones before that I ever had the chance to share with you. I love you and if you ever need me I won't be too far away. If in 2 days or 5 years you find yourself in need of a friend you know where to find me. I will always do everything in my power to help you if asked. I am sorry I couldn't be what you hoped, I am sorry I couldn't be who you needed and I am sorry I couldn't make you as happy as you make me. I really do hope this isn't goodbye forever but if it turns out to be, I need you know that you will always matter to me, that you will always have a special place in my heart and that I will always love you.'' I open the door after a minute of complete silence pain filling my heart again.</p><p> </p><p>'' Wait, you don't get to leave, not now, not ever you hear me Matt Jackson''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I turn around to look at her but came into contact with her sobbing body. I throw my arms around her tightly as she cried against my chest. I could feel the tears falling down my own face now but the pain in my body being replace with a sentiment of what feels like hope. For a while, I just hold her against my body the only noise surrounding us is the sound of our tears echoing around the room. Every painful seconds of the past few weeks just leaving each of our bodies along with the tears. We hold on to each other as if our lives depends on it, which might just turn out to be the case.</p><p> </p><p>'' I'm so fucking sorry too Matt. I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did''</p><p> </p><p>'' There was no over reaction from you. Every feelings you felt were probably accurate and I can't blame you for them. I've made a mistake and I was ready to let you walk out of my life if needed but not without a fight. I've been stupid but I couldn't not try to save this friendship. I couldn't let the past 20 plus years go to waste just because I've been a fucking idiot. I owe it to myself but most importantly to you to fix this, to fix us. When I saw those pictures tonight I remember all the things that ever happen to us, good or bad, but everytime I remember one of them we were side by side facing them together. I couldn't really imagine my life without you in it. As I said I know I've hurt you and if you need some time and space to think this through I will give it to you. Just tell me if there is hope for me to fix this, if there is some hope for us'' I tell her my voice breaking on the last few words.</p><p> </p><p>'' There is and there always will be. You've hurt me, yes, but I just can't lose you, not for this, not for anything in the world. These past few weeks have been the worst of my life. I've known you for so long that I forgot how to live without you, I forgot how to feel without you and I forgot how to breath without you. Life without you just isn't the same and this isn't a feeling I ever want to feel again. I... I thought that... you just were done with me you know. You haven't tried since that first night to try and talk to me. Surely I've been avoiding you not really knowing if I would break down or punch you if you were in front of me but I've known you to be somehow more combative. So I just thought that you had given up on me, on us and that is a thought that kept me up too late on too many nights. After a while I just kept entertaining the idea that you were probably happier without me so that's why I haven't heard from you or receive simply a text message, but deep down I've always hope you would reach out to me because I didn't know how to reach out to you''</p><p> </p><p>'' We've both been afraid of reaching out to the other in fear that we were better without each other. It's a thought I had as well and one that hurt so much that I had to stop myself, so many times, from running to your house in the middle of the night to just tell you how much I've truly missed you. Life hasn't been the same without you, it's been cold, dark, empty, lifeless and not worth living. I just don't want for this to ever happen again. I am truly sorry''</p><p> </p><p>'' It will take time to forget what you said Matt but yes I agree, I can't keep going without you either, I don't want to keep going without you. I need you and love you so fucking much Matt Jackson, please promise me we will never let each other go''</p><p> </p><p>'' I promise you on my life that this will never happen again because that's exactly what you are, my life, and if I were to lose you again, I'm not sure it would be worth living''</p><p> </p><p>'' Tell me I am not imagining that there is more here, between us, than just two friends reuniting tonight. Tell me this isn't a dream I will painfully wake up from in the morning. Tell me that we will not lose each other again. Tell me this isn't the end of us. Tell me this is the beginning of a new chapter as us but more than us. Tell me that the book of our lives we are about to start writing will be the best part of the story. Tell me, please tell me that you love me too'' She says her voice full of hope and her eyes full of tears.</p><p> </p><p>'' I will tell you this and so much more but tonight, I will tell you that I love you more than words can say. You are and always have been my everything and I couldn't be more thankful for anything in this life beside you. I love you with every part of my being and every part of my heart and soul''</p><p> </p><p>'' Then this isn't the end Matt Jackson but the beginning of something worth fighting for but most importantly worth living for. This is the beginning of us''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She moves her arms, who had been previously trapped between us, around my neck as I wrap mine around her waist pulling her closer to me seeing a new brightness shine through her eyes before our lips connect. This is everything I've ever hope for and so much more. If this is a dream, then I never want to wake up from it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Marko Stunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone on my quotev account asked me for a Marko Stunt one so here it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can do it</p><p> </p><p>I can do it</p><p> </p><p>I can do it</p><p> </p><p>I fucking can’t do it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I’m pacing back and forth before a Dark episode of AEW. I’m trying to convince myself that I can talk to her. By some sort of miracle or something that seems like it, I’m hoping I will built enough courage to approach her. We’re friends of course so it shouldn’t be hard but I’m trying to ask her out on a date and it’s very different. I don’t want to say anything wrong that will make her laugh at me, run away or just stop talking to me. I also don’t want to lose her friendship she means too much to me for me to let it happen. So I’m pacing back and forth while my Jurassic Express teammate are trying to help me built up some courage, or more like they were because, right now, they seem to be more annoyed by me pacing around.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Dude stop. This isn’t going to solve anything’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Might not but what else should I do’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Sit down for a damn minute and try to calm down. You’re about to make me go insane over there’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before I could reply something was thrown at me by Jack but this still couldn’t stop me from walking, rather very fast, back and forth annoying the hell out of them. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Luchasaurus reaching out but before he could lay a hand on me, I start running hoping he wouldn’t catch me.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Come here you little shit’’ He says starting to run behind me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I keep running backstage until I collide with something or by the sound of it someone. I look at the person in front of me and I froze. Of fucking course, I had to run into her making her splash her coffee on her shirt and making her drop the rest of it on the ground. If the ground could open now and swallow me up, I would be very thankful.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Shit I’m so sorry Alex I didn’t meant too’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh I am so staying around for this’’ I hear Luchasaurus say from behind.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Damn it Marko’’ she says looking down at the mess I caused.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I swear I didn’t mean too. I was running away from him and I… I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m… sorry’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Sure blame it on me dude. You should say you’re welcome instead’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I ignore the last comment and focus on Alex feeling absolutely stupid for bumping into her that way. Why do things like that only happen to me?</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Do you want me to clean it up? Oh god, your shirt, you need a new shirt, can I offer you one? I’m so sorry’’ I told her nervously slapping myself mentally at how awkward I can get, especially when she’s around.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ A new shirt would be nice. I like the smell of coffee but you know, like not on me’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I look down feeling so bad that I couldn’t even meet her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Relax Marko it’s fine. It’s an accident and these happen, just a lot with you, but it’s fine, I don’t mind. I’ll, however, take you up on your offer of needing a new shirt’’ She says smiling sweetly at me.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Yeah okay, I’ll go get some towel and I’ll get you a new shirt. Just don’t move’’ I back up knocking some stuff down.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Marko I swear’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I turn around trying to hide the blush creeping on my face as I rush to my locker room trying to find a shirt for her to wear. I found one of my wrestling shirt that she could wear and grab a few towel rushing back to her ignoring the remarks from my two teammates. I reach her, out of breath, dropping the towel on the ground and handing her my shirt so she could change.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I can clean it Marko if you have better things to do’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I caused this the least I can do is clean it and offer you a replacement shirt to make up for ruining your beautiful outfit’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Thanks’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She leaves for the bathroom and I clean up the coffee from the ground. I put the dirty towels into one of the cleaning device hanging around the backstage area and wait for Alex to come out. While I’m waiting for her I’m trying to focus on how I could ask her out, the reason that started all of this. I still can’t find the words, still can’t find a way to do it without being too awkward.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ So how does it look?’’ I hear her voice say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I look up my brain shutting down on itself at the sight in front of me. Beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Umm… well… umm… wow. I you look beautiful, yeah you really do look beautiful’’ <em>Dammit Marko can you get more weird stop talking.</em></p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’I mean you always look beautiful but with me on your body it looks even better’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Well damn don’t hold it back Marko. I’m sure it can be seen as sexual harassment if you don’t stop still’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I resist the urge to flip off Luchasaurus, who’s now standing being us with Jack.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ This is not what I meant, oh my god I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking weird and so sorry.’’</p><p>.</p><p>‘’ We’re next Marko’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah… umm coming’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I turn around avoiding her gaze until I felt a soft and warm hand grab mine. I turn around noticing Alex is the one that stop me.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Don’t listen to them Marko. I know what you meant and I didn’t take it badly. Thank you for saying I always look beautiful, it means a lot more to me than you know. Also, yes you might be weird or awkward at time but this is exactly why I find you incredibly charming so don’t listen to them really’’ She tells me a warm sensation erupting in my body.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Thank you’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Of course. Now perhaps you should go before they come back here’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I turn around walking toward my partners when her voice call out to me again.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, just so you know I am keeping this shirt to replace the one you ruin. You also owe me a coffee’’ She says smiling almost shyly at me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I took a deep breath and answer her with a confidence I never knew I had.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ How about tomorrow?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You have my number, text me when and where’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah, I’ll do just that’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I turn around heading for my 6-man tag team match, which we ended up winning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a> The next morning I woke up and text her immediately. I was happy to see she reply a few minutes later accepting my proposition to meet in one hour at the coffee shop just around the corner from the hotel. One hour later, I was there, waiting for her hoping she wouldn’t ghost me. I knew she wouldn’t but I couldn’t help but wonder if this was all a dream. I was having, in some way, a date with the girl that own my heart. I turn around when I hear a voice call my name just smiling widely as I see her approach me. She reaches me and place a soft kiss against my cheek as we hug quickly. This woman for sure will be the death of me at some point and I am not even complaining. I pull her chair and we order our coffee and some food both being hungry. We talk an laugh together for a while just enjoying each other company.</p><p> </p><p>'' I'd like to apologize again for last night''</p><p> </p><p>'' You have nothing to apologize for Marko. It was an accident. They happen. Don't be so hard on yourself will you?'' she says grabbing my hand and squeezing it softly.</p><p> </p><p>'' I know but I still can't help but feel a little embarrassed by this''</p><p> </p><p>'' You're so cute worrying for that. I promise this is all okay. If your teammates are giving you shit for this let me know I'll pay those two idiots a visit. Nobody messes with you, not on my watch'' she ways winking at me.</p><p> </p><p>'' I'm sorry, would you and your girlfriend like any more coffee?''</p><p> </p><p>'' We're not...''</p><p> </p><p>'' Yes please''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The waitress refilled our coffee as I stay silent stunned by that thought. Girlfriend. How I wish it was the truth. We spent more time talking but I could feel my thoughts drift away from the most parts of the conversations. We walk back together toward the hotel my mind still not focus completely on the beautiful woman by my side.</p><p> </p><p>'' You alright there Marko? You've been quite silent for a few minutes''</p><p> </p><p>'' I'm sorry''</p><p> </p><p>'' Don't be I'm just worried. You're okay?''</p><p> </p><p>'' Yeah I'm sorry I was distracted by something that the waitress said''</p><p> </p><p>'' Oh did I miss anything''</p><p> </p><p>'' No... it's just... when she... said you and girlfriend... it just... I don't know''</p><p> </p><p>'' Would that be such a weird thought?''</p><p> </p><p>'' No... no it doesn't. I just...'' <em>Get it together Marko. </em></p><p> </p><p>'' It's just?''</p><p> </p><p>'' I kind of like how that sounds that's all'' I tell her barely above a whisper too shy to voice that thought out loud.</p><p> </p><p>'' Yeah?''</p><p> </p><p>'' Yeah''</p><p> </p><p>'' Good, because I love it very much too''</p><p> </p><p>'' You... you do?''</p><p> </p><p>'' Yeah'' she says stepping closer to me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She stares into my eyes as I try to built up some courage. I close my eyes briefly trying to find my breathing back and open them up staring right back at her not afraid, for the first time ever since I've been in love with her, of what will happen next. I close the space between us capturing her lips with mine in a shy kiss. We pull away smiling at each other love clearly apparent into her eyes. She smiles at me and I move again to kiss her but hit my head against hers.</p><p> </p><p>'' God dammit Marko'' she says laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She holds my head into her hands placing another kiss against my lips. This is something I would never get tired of no matter the time it would happen. Perhaps, after all, being weird, awkward and clumsy did help me get the girl of my dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Trent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter contain talks about self-arm (cutting) so if it is a sensitive subject for you be aware of that before reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow I could feel that tonight would be different. A part of me unsure if it was going to be in a good or in a bad way but something was meant to happen and I didn't know how to get ready for it. For some reasons I could tell this would have something to do with my best friend. Something about her tonight was different in the way she's acting and I can't really put my finger on the reason why. One thing is certain, I will find out no matter the cost.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another night after Dynamite where I am walking back toward the hotel with her on my mind. Tonight the reason why is different. Usually, it's thoughts of hope, happiness and mostly love. Tonight it's mostly thoughts of worries. I reach the hotel and text her roommate Britt asking their room number hoping I could have a conversation with my best friend before Britt return from the arena or before Chuck or Orange catch me and make up some stupid plans. I took the elevator to her level making my way toward her room. I knock on it hearing some shuffling from the other side. She opens the door a look of curiosity on her features before it gets replace by a look of, something that look like fear. She smiles nervously at me the feeling reaching her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>'' Oh hey Trent. Just give me a minute''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She closes the door in my face and return a few seconds later wearing a different outfit. At first I thought about telling her that her short and t-shirt were fine and that it was okay because I've seen her in a swimsuit before but I reminded myself that it wasn't the case even after knowing each other for years. She lets me in and I look at her noticing the tense appearance of her shoulders. She's also hugging her body tightly while now wearing a vest and some sweatpants.</p><p> </p><p>'' What are you doing here Trent?''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Boy, how do you explain to the woman you love with all your heart that you have an intuition about her without sounding like an absolute creep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'' I just, I don't know, something seems... kind of off about you when you left the arena earlier and I just got worried about you. There is something going on tonight and I still don't know if it's going to be something good or something bad but my gut tells me it has something to do with you. I sound like a weirdo don't I? I'm sorry''</p><p> </p><p>'' Not more than usual'' She says smiling at me the nervousness vanishing a little bit from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>'' Wow thanks'' I told her playfully.</p><p> </p><p>'' Honestly, it's sweet that you worry. Thank you. I'm glad to have someone like you on my side''</p><p> </p><p>'' There is no where else I'd rather be''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The way she blushes right now could be describe as absolutely adorable that a part of me wants to melt on the ground right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'' But really I'm fine Trent, you didn't have to come check on me''</p><p> </p><p>'' Can help but worry when it comes to you. I've just wanted to make sure you were alright''</p><p> </p><p>'' I am now'' She says hugging my tightly which I return without any hesitation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She grabs my hand as she pulls away dragging me with her further into the room and we sit down side by side on her bed, like we've done a thousand time before, this time the atmosphere being very different and I still didn't know why. The small voice in my head repeating that something important would happen tonight, only unsure thing is if it would be good or bad. After a while she just lays down beside me as we remain in complete but comfortable silence. She raises her arm above her head, stretching, when I look her way and notice something odd on one of her hip, pale, very pale, but something that shouldn't be there.</p><p> </p><p>'' What's that on your hip, the mark?'' I ask her without my brain and mouth consulting each others.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She froze completely avoiding my eyes now. I feel myself panic inside. What is she so afraid of telling me about? What is she trying to hide? Whatever my gut was telling earlier, that something important was about to happen tonight, it wasn't wrong because something big, a secret was about to be revealed and I am not sure I will love the answer.</p><p> </p><p>'' You... you... this is nothing''</p><p> </p><p>'' Alex sweetie'' I told her my voice softer that I've ever heard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She doesn't speak, the tears forming in her eyes and she sits beside me after while her body now shaking violently from the sobs escaping her body. I carefully wrap my arms around her pulling her closer to me. She cries for a while no words being said, no other sounds behind heard. Worries grows into my whole body as I hold her trying to reassure her with my words unsure she's even hearing me. Minutes, hours perhaps later she finally calm down and look me in the eyes, remorse, something looking like shame, appearing into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>'' You were never supposed to see this. You were never supposed to find out about this. This is... was my secret''</p><p> </p><p>'' You don't need to tell me anything love. I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk about it I'm here''</p><p> </p><p>'' No I... I think... I... I need to tell someone. I can't keep supporting the weight of this on my own. Promise me you will listen and that you won't judge me''</p><p> </p><p>'' I would never judge you over anything. You can always trust me''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She takes a deep breath before finally talking.</p><p> </p><p>'' For a few years, I was in a toxic relationship. My only escape from him was... umm... self arm. I know then and I know now that it's very unhealthy but it was my only way to feel alive. I would cut myself on the inside of my legs and sometimes on my hips because those were places I know nobody would see so I wasn't scared people would find out you know. This is why my gear are different from the other girls. This is why you guys also never me in a swimsuit. Not because I was shy or because I was too cold like I often said but because I was ashamed and I hated myself. I didn't want... didn't need pity from anybody. I've wanted support but I was too fucking stupid to ask for it. I stop cutting myself not when I finally broke up with him but when... umm... when I met you but some scars were so deep that they've remained. For a while I was fine and I am most of the days but yesterday, it was the 5 years anniversary of me stopping if I can say and something broke inside of me. I... I did it again'' She says her voice breaking on the last few words as she lifts her shirt revealing fresh bloody cuts on her opposite hips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I stay silent for a while unsure of what to say. Then I feel my hand move as a voice in my head screams for me to stop but I just can't seem to help it. I move my hand slowly my fingers brushing carefully against her scars, fresh like old. I feel her breath itch but she didn't move, didn't lower her shirt, just stay exactly where she is. My eyes finally look up connecting with her. She's looking at me all the nervousness, shame and hate from earlier being replace by something so soft my heart might just break.</p><p> </p><p>'' Is this okay?'' I say my fingers still hovering over the scars.</p><p> </p><p>'' They burn under your touch. I feel like freaking Harry Potter. Difference here is that they burn in a good way, almost as if they're healing with each touch of your fingers. I can almost feel my heart healing them.''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This time it was my time to blush.</p><p> </p><p>'' Thank you for telling me all of this. I promise you, on my life, that if you need anything I will always be there for you. No matter the day, the time or the situation, I will always have your back because this is how much you means to me''</p><p> </p><p>'' You mean everything to me too. This is why I stopped, because of you. I needed to be strong for you. I just... I love you Trent''</p><p> </p><p>'' I love you too''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She smiles at me closing the space between our bodies my hand still resting on her hips. She leans in pressing her lips against mine as if she is scared that I will break her. After we pulled away to get some air we rest our heads against one another just staring at each others. All you need when you're broken is for someone to put the pieces back together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sammy Guevara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea came to me while listening to The Night We Met by Lord Huron.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not very good at writing romantic stuff since I don't really know what being in love feels like but I try really hard believe me. I hope it's still enjoyable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day done, another week over. I could finally relax for the next 2 days in the arms of my boyfriend. I couldn't wait to get home from work and just enjoy a quiet evening by his side. Him being a wrestler and being gone for a few days during the week was hard at first but now we're getting used to it. We miss each other and call each other every day but we finally found a way to make it work. I drove home exhausted but excited to see him at the same time. About 30 minutes after leaving work I got home the lights open all over the house. I smile, relief that in a few seconds I would see the man I love after a week of being apart. I grab my purse and got out of the car rushing inside the house. First thing I notice is how quiet it is.</p><p> </p><p>'' Baby I'm home''</p><p> </p><p>Nothing</p><p> </p><p>'' Sammy if you try to scare me this won't end well and you know it''</p><p> </p><p>Again nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I start getting nervous but brush it off quickly walking around the house. I move toward the living room thinking maybe I would find him asleep on the couch. Nothing. I move toward the kitchen but no sign of Sammy. However, on the counter, a dozen of blue roses my favourite flower. I move toward the vase smelling them a smile forming on my lips. I notice the card in them and pick it up recognizing Sammy's hand writing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I've deeply missed you love. How I wish I could hold you tightly right now but I have other plans for us tonight. I promise you it will all be worth it when we see each other. Whenever you're ready, after all there is no hurry, you can move toward our bedroom where another surprise awaits you. With all my love, Sammy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I smile at his attempt at being romantic. Of course I knew he could be on some rare occasion but that didn't surprise me any less when he did it. I grab a glass of water before moving toward our bedroom. On the bed I could notice something so I move closer seeing clothes laid on it. His favourite dress of mine. A long sleeves blue dress, just above my knee, with pink roses printed all over it, leaving my shoulder naked. Over the outfit a silver necklace that Sammy offered me on our first year anniversary and on the ground a pair of heels. Once again, a card laying on top of everything. I pick it up excitement growing inside of me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love, I hope you remember this outfit. This is the moment when I felt in love with you. Of course the dress wasn't the first thing I notice. It was your bright smile from across the bar that did it for me but that dress quickly became my favourite thing in the world. Words will never be able to do you justice when you are wearing it. Then again, you always are beautiful. When you are all dressed up and ready to come out, go back to the place where we first met. Patience love, we will reunite soon. With all my love, Sammy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I place the card down dressing up quickly before getting outside and walking to the bar where we first met. Knowing it was 2 streets away from home it wouldn't take long. With how perfect and warm the night was walking wasn't so bad after all. I reach the bar not so long after heading straight to the counter to meet up with one of Sammy's and I friend.</p><p> </p><p>'' Well look who finally showed up. You look beautiful''</p><p> </p><p>'' Thanks Charles. I'm guessing you saw a little brown hair guy with a dorky smile on his face not so long ago hanging around here?''</p><p> </p><p>'' Maybe I did''</p><p> </p><p>'' So you can help me with whatever he has plan next?''</p><p> </p><p>'' Maybe I can, maybe I can't''</p><p> </p><p>'' Did he ask you to be a dick too or is this just an added bonus?'' I told him smiling playfully at him.</p><p> </p><p>'' Now, a gentleman never tells. Here is what you came for'' He says handing me a card similar to the previous ones.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You're almost there love. As you reach your next destination we will finally reunite and I can't tell you how excited I am to finally hold you into my arms. Now, for the next and last clue of the night, please meet me where we ended our night after leaving the bar. With all my love, Sammy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This one require a little bit more of thinking because we went out to eat and ended with a walk into the small park near where I used to live. So the park is where I am heading. Luckily for me again it's not too far from here. I thank Charles before exiting the bar and walking in the direction of the small park where we ended our first night meeting each others and also ended up shared our first kiss. I'm growing extremely nervous as I walk closer to the park unsure of what's waiting for me there. Of course I am not expecting anything terrible not with all the effort he put into tonight but a part of me couldn't help but be curious. As I finally reach the park I notice, at first, how empty it is. I scan the surrounding with my eyes before they land on a figure in the dark. Two thoughts invade my mind at this moment. One, it's either Sammy waiting for me, looking like a creep if I can say. Two, someone murder my boyfriend and is luring me into getting murder next. I am truly hoping it's the first option and not the second one. I should probably stop watching TV shows and movies were people get murder all the time. I move carefully toward the dark figure recognizing my boyfriend the closer I move toward him.</p><p> </p><p>'' Hey love'' He says upon seeing me.</p><p> </p><p>'' Seriously babe, stand near the light next time. You had me worried for a second I was going to get murder''</p><p> </p><p>'' My apology. I've missed you'' He says stepping closer to me pulling me into a tight embrace.</p><p> </p><p>'' I've missed you so damn much too''</p><p> </p><p>'' You look absolutely beautiful''</p><p> </p><p>'' Yeah? You look really great too'' I say capturing his lips with mine in a soft kiss.</p><p> </p><p>'' Patience love. This evening isn't done yet''</p><p> </p><p>'' Yeah what is this about? I'll admit you have me very curious here''</p><p> </p><p>'' Come I'll tell you more about it'' He extend his hand for me to take and I do linking my fingers with his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We start walking, for a while, the silence, the bright stars in the sky and the moon being our only companion. I didn't say anything just enjoying this nearly perfect moment with the man I love. When he opens his mouth again to speak I was taken back not by the words coming out of it but the tone that accompany them. He's nervous and it just doesn't make sens, not my Sammy.</p><p> </p><p>'' You know I thought a lot for the past few weeks. A night like tonight is something I never really expected to happen to someone like me you know. Even when we met 5 years ago I didn't expect it to come to that. Then as the weeks and months spent by your side flew by I thought that perhaps one day it would you know. I was acting like a dick when we met. I was young and stupid but you saw something in me that made me want to change, made me want to become a better version of myself if only I could keep you around longer. I always told myself how lucky I am that you came into my life and how lucky I am that you decided to keep dickhead Sammy by your side. I never expected myself to fall in love with any one or never as deep as I am with you but the view of that dark hair, dreamy green eyes and smiley women in that bar change that for me. I never believed in love at first sight until I met you. I know this might sound cheesy but this is how I feel about you, about us. You are the best damn thing that ever happen to me and I never want you to forget that. We then moved in together, adopted Hermione and Bucky, it's then that I knew we were serious. It was more than I ever imagine myself having. A wonderful girlfriend, a dog, a cat and a home. I'm finally starting to build up my own little family. Of course, I hope one day we will add a child or two to the mix and have a real, complete family but as long as I have you then I have everything I need''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stops when we reach the small fountain in the middle of the park and stand in front of me a look in his eyes I've never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>'' Still there is something that's been on my mind for a while now. Again not something I ever saw myself do but something, now that I think about it, makes perfect sens as long as it's with you. I can never tell you how amazing you are, how much your supports mean and how wonderful you make me feel. You are so much more than I ever hoped for and so much more than I deserve that I told myself I'd be a fucking idiot to ever let you go. This is why tonight is happening the way it is. I've wanted to make you relieve, even if shortly, a small part of our story before we begin writing the next chapter together. You are the woman I love with every little parts of my heart and I never want it to end. This is why I would like to know if, you, Alex Taylor, would do be the honour of becoming my wife?'' He says dropping on one knee a small red velvet box appearing into his hand and hope into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I brought my hands to my mouth in absolute shock the happy tears streaming down my face. My thoughts are mixing with each others into my head. Never did I expect tonight to end up this way but as I look at this beautiful man, hopeful, on the ground waiting for an answer, everything becomes clear.</p><p> </p><p>'' I'd be stupid to let the best thing that ever happen to me walk out of my life. So yes, I will marry you Sammy Guevara''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He slides the ring on my finger, tears now streaming down his own face. He gets up and took me into his arms spinning me around. After we stop spinning, we stand facing each others our forehead touching as love and happiness dance into our eyes and our heart. Then, we kiss, slowly, passionately, pouring every words we aren't able to say into each movements of our lips. Tonight is so much more than I could ever hope for and this future with Sammy is only getting brighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Angelico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok this one is quite short compare to the last ones but I just wanted to make a cute one. Not as cute as I expected since I am not really good with writting fluffy stuff but I hope you still enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up on a Saturday morning, the other side of my bed empty. It's not that much out of the ordinary when you wake up like me at 11am but the quietness of the house is what surprise me. I got up and stretch wearing only my sweatpants. I grab a shirt the coldness of the house surprising me as well. I move toward the bathroom brushing my teeth before walking around the house hoping to find my girlfriend or our dog but found no one in sight. I move toward the kitchen seeing a pot of coffee so I pour myself a cup knowing she couldn't be too far because the coffee is still somewhat warm. I move toward the window noticing something rare on the California side of the US but something so damn beautiful it took my breath away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Snow. This perfectly white carpet on the ground making everything look so much brighter. The sun shining bright in the sky. A very beautiful view but nothing would ever beat what's happening along with the snow falling. My girlfriend running around the yard in her warmer outfit as she plays with our dog. From where I'm standing I can see her laughing and I can almost see the brightness of her eyes. I finish my cup of coffee, return into our room, put on some warmer clothes and finally join her outside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I stand for a few more minutes away from her just admiring the view. I smile at myself just at how beautiful she is. I get kick out of my thoughs when a snowball connect with my chest. I notice she's smiling widely at me as Yoshi, our Bernese Mountain Dog, is just playing by himself in the snow. Without really thinking I start walking toward her a smirk forming on my lips with each step made in her direction. At the look in my eyes I could see the smile vanish from her face and the playfulness from her eyes. She turns serious taking off running which soon made me follow suit. She screams but nothing that could make her sound as if she's being threaten. I run after her reaching her in no time, my long legs giving me an advantage on her. I hit her with some kind of spear as we both land in the snow with a loud thud.</p><p> </p><p>'' You though you would get away with it didn't you darling?''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She giggles loudly as she lays under me in the snow the bright smile from earlier present on her face once more.</p><p> </p><p>'' See I do think I got away with it pretty well considering the position I'm in right now'' She says now smirking at me.</p><p> </p><p>'' You might be right, not a bad situation to end up in that's for sure. Still I got really worried when I woke up alone to an empty bed and a silent house'' I say caressing her cheek with my thumb</p><p> </p><p>'' Oh I'm sure I'll find a way to make it up to you somehow later'' this time it's my turn to return her smirk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Flirting like that with her is something quite common when I return home and it's always been that way. Every since getting together and even before we would often flirt like that together, which was annoying to people around, but so fun for the two of us. I lean down capturing her soft and cold lips with mine. She moans almost quietly against my lips as she wraps her arms around my waist holding me closer to her. I pull away my eyes never leaving her.</p><p> </p><p>'' Just beautiful'' I say my thumb now softly moving across her bottom lip while looking right into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before she could reply we were both attack by our dog making the two of us burst out laughing. I got up, helping her in the process, before we run after Yoshi just playing with him and enjoying each other company. After hours of just enjoying the rare feeling of snow we return inside pouring each of us another cup of coffee. We sit together on the couch with our dog laying at our feet as we hold one another.</p><p> </p><p>'' What do I have something on my face?'' I hear her say making me realize I am staring at her a small blush forming on my cheek.</p><p> </p><p>'' No, I'm just telling myself how beautiful you are that's all''</p><p> </p><p>'' Not nearly as beautiful as you love''</p><p> </p><p>'' I'm so thankful for you, you know that right?''</p><p> </p><p>'' Just the way I am for you I hope''</p><p> </p><p>'' I love you darling'' I told her a warmness spreading through my body.</p><p> </p><p>'' I love you too Angel''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She places a soft kiss against my lips the way she did so many times before but the fluttering sensation in my stomach being as strong as it was the first time. The love I have for this beautiful and wonderful woman just growing more each day. However, simple moments like today might just be the only thing that can come close to matching how beautiful she truly is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chris Jericho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slightly different from the previous chapter but I still hope you read and enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>They always say I would be good. How could I not? They always say wrestling was in my blood and they weren't wrong. They always say I had a bright, promising future and I always believed them. Why does these thoughts and those encouraging words seems so far away now? Why do I feel like a </span><span><em>complete</em></span> <span><em>failure</em></span><span>? Why do I feel like I am a </span><span><em>disappointment</em></span><span>? Why do I feel like I would</span><span><em> never be good enough</em></span><span> in his eyes? Why did everybody keep telling me I would ever make it in the business? Was it because they didn't want to ruin my hopes and dreams? Is it because they hated me and they wanted to see me fail? Could people that are supposed to love me turn out to be this evil? Why is it that ever once of confidence I had in myself just burst out into flames tonight? Why couldn't I get the job done? One thing I hope, through all this mess, is that they see, he sees, that I am trying, for </span><span><em><b>him</b></em></span><span>. </span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 3 years ago I start training to be a wrestler. People would often say I'm a natural at it and that I learn fast. Why is it that now, 2 years after my professional debut I still can't win when it matters the most. A title match is what I lost tonight. My first big opportunity and I fail. How am I supposed to get more opportunity if I </span>
  <span>
    <em>fail</em>
  </span>
  <span> when they give me one? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm holding the phone to my hear, while in tears, speaking to one of the man who trained me, Lance Storm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Baby girl, I don't like hearing you cry that you. You are a wonderful wrestler, you have it in your blood, you have it in you. You lost tonight, yes it sucks because you could have beaten her but you know what? It doesn't matter. Lost are a part of a wrestling career and I know, even if you don't see it that way, that you will come back stronger from it. You will get that title. Don't give up because I have faith that you can do it''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Why do I feel like shit then? Why do I feel like I failed all of you?''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>''Listen to me kid. You didn't fail anyone, not yourself, not your fan and not us. We are so damn proud of you and what you've achieve in a short period of time. It's normal after a big lost like that but don't give up you will get that belt. When you do I'll hope you'll call so I can tell you I told you so''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Thank you Lance. It means a lot''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Of course sweetie. Take care of yourself. I'll see you when you return home in a few days''</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hang up and wipe my tears away trying to find some hope in his words. I grab my towel and water bottle before I made my way toward the women locker room hoping I could avoid </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>him</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span> at all cost. Surely Lance words put a small balm on the wounds but I wasn't ready to see the disappointment in </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>his</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span> eyes yet. Making </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>him</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span> proud is everything I've ever wanted to do and how could I face </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>him</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span> when I feel like I just failed </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>him</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>. Once I enter the locker room I received congratulation on the match from Britt, Brand, Aubreyi and my opponent for the night Shida. I smile at all of them feeling a small weight being lift off my shoulder because, despite me loosing, I had people that were proud of me. Yes I've lost but in their eyes, it had been good enough. It had to count for something right? After everybody left I jump into the shower letting the warm water take the soreness out of my body. I dry my hair quickly, put them in a messy bun and dress up in sweatpants and a Orange Cassidy t-shirt. I exit the locker room but soon stop when I heard a familiar voice call out my name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Hey, you did wonderful out there tonight princess''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Yeah?''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Are those doubts I hear in your voice?''</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look down at my feet knowing that if he looked into my eyes he could easily read into them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Hey, don't doubt yourself. You looked amazing out there. You lost and it sucks because I know you could have won but you still look really great. It's only a matter of time before you win that title and I know it'' He told me with a soft voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Why is it that everybody has more faith in me that I do?'' I say looking up at him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Because we see you. You have what it takes to win and you will. I believe in you. Do me a favour and start believing in yourself too''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I'll try. For you''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Don't do it for me or for anyone else but yourself. You are good enough and you have what it takes. I know how it feels to doubt yourself but the sooner you stop doing it, the better things will get''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' You, the Spanish God had, at some points, self esteem issues. Why do I find that hard to believe?'' I say raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Hey I used to be young once too''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Sure you're so old now at 27 Sammy but thank you it means a lot that you have my back like that''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I'll always have your best interest at heart sweetheart. You're my best friend and I'll be your hype man as much as you need me too''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' You might not want to say things like dad when he's around''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Just like you might not want him to see you with a Cassidy shirt on''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Hey I won't hide who my favourite wrestler is because that could hurt his feelings'' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Yeah. Let me drive you back to the hotel''</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wraps an arm around me as we keep exchanging playful banters with one another. Being around Sammy always made it easier to breath but I just didn't have the courage to tell him that yet. Once we reach the hotel I step out of Sammy's car and we get inside together. We took the elevator, both being on the same floor. I could feel myself grow nervous as the numbers grow higher. What would </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>he</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span> say when he would see me? Would he be proud like the girls and Sammy had been or would </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>he</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span> be upset and disappointed the way I am? A part of me didn't want to find out but I also know there was no escaping it. The elevator door open and I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding. We step out and I felt a soft hold against my hand. I stop and look down noticing Sammy hand softly holding mine, his thumb reassuringly stroking the back of my hand. I look back up as he smiles almost too sweetly at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' It will all be okay. He's proud of you and he loves you more than anything''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Thanks Sammy'' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Always princess'' </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hug him and move toward my room opening the door not really sure of what would happen when I would close it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Hey baby girl where were you?''</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just hearing his voice made my break down. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my body being pressed against his chest. Sweet, reassuring words being whispers into my ears. I couldn't hear them due to my sobbing but I could felt his breath against my cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I'm so sorry'' I told him in between sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Sorry for what'' He tells me moving slightly so he could get a better look at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I didn't mean to </span>
  <span>
    <em>disappoint</em>
  </span>
  <span> you. I've wanted to win so badly for </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>you</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>. I've wanted to show you that I could do it, that </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>you</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span> could be proud of me and I have </span>
  <span>
    <em>failed </em>
  </span>
  <span>you''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Baby girl, what are you talking about? I am proud of you. You lost your first ever title match. Most of us did. I am not any less proud of you because of that''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' You're not?'' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Of course. I am so proud of the woman you are becoming. Surely I feel like you are growing too fast but I am proud of the woman my little girl is becoming. You did amazing out there. You will have many more opportunity. You're only 24 sweetheart you will have many more chances like those''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I know but all I want is to make you as proud of me as I am of you. I just want to live to the Irvine/Jericho legacy. Like grandpa, like you. I just wanted you to be proud of me''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I will forever be proud of you. Now, dry those tears and let's just enjoy a father/daughter night shall we?'' He says whipping some of the tears away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I love you dad''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I love you too princess''</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We spend the rest of the night just holding each other, laughing all while watching movies. That night for the first time, despite all the doubts invading my brain, I finally believe in myself. Finally believe that I could and would live up to the Irvine/Jericho legacy. One day, I, Alex Irvine, would be the AEW Women Champion and nobody will be able to stop me. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PS: I posted a new Kenny Omega story in case some of you might be interested in reading it. https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028243/chapters/71247579</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Kip Sabian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New Years Eve, something that, every year, I always look forward too yet not. Every year for the past 27 years of my life, I’ve been celebrating New Years Eve on my own. When I mean on my own, I mostly mean single because yes I’ve been celebrating with friends and family every year but compare to the people surrounding me I’ve never had anyone to kiss on this day. Surely, I’ve been in relationship before but never to start the New Year. I’ve always wonder if I would be one of the lucky ones that would ever have the chance to live this wonderful movie moment because to me, that’s what it is, a movie moment, almost like a young girl fairy tale wish.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AEW New Years party is in full swing. Everybody is talking, laughing, dancing and drinking with each other but me. I’m sitting at the bar drinking this fruity cocktail on my own watching everybody from afar. There is one place I want to be of course and it’s by his side but I am too scared to ruin the friendship we’ve built to go near him especially when drinking. I could only end up making a fool out of myself and ruin everything. Few people are talking to me when they come for a refill but nobody ever sits down long enough to make me feel less alone. That is until I hear the deep chuckle of one of my best friend, Joey Janela. I roll my eyes playfully, knowing Joey for years, before turning toward him.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You look lonely over there’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Good to see you to Janela’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Why are you sitting alone at the bar?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Thinking. You know something you should try someday’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ How cute. No wonder you’re on your own’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Screw you Janela’’ I told him knowing well he’s only joking the way I am in return.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Seriously why are you sitting alone? You look way too beautiful tonight to be on your own’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Just tonight?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, you always look beautiful and you know that. So why, truthfully, are you sitting on your own?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I wasn’t lying you know when I said I’m thinking. The reason why needs to stay between you and I. Truth is, I’ve never had a New Years Eve kiss and it’s just weighting on me you know. I’m 27, didn’t everybody had their first one at this age’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ What you? How is that even possible? Hell even I had one before’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I don’t know, I just never dated anyone near Christmas and New Year time so it never happen. I just wish, for once, I had someone to kiss at midnight and start the New Year the way it should’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ It will happen to you because you are too amazing and wonderful for a man to miss his chance with you. Also, if he’s too blind to see how amazing you are then he’s an idiot and you should find someone else to make you happy the way you deserve to be. I’d say he’s an idiot in general for other reasons but he can’t be as stupid as ignore someone like you.’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ How do you know?’’ I ask him unsure of how he found out about my crush.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Sweetheart I have eyes. I see you look at him here tonight and in general, when you think he isn’t looking. The way you aren’t missing any of his matches or just the way you shine when he’s around. If he doesn’t realize how lucky he is that you are in love with him than perhaps it’s because you deserve better’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Damn, you available Janela?’’ I ask him knowing the answer to that question already.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Sorry sunshine. Man like me don’t stay single for long’’ He says a playful wink accompanying his words followed by a kiss on my forehead.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Of course they don’t’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Come on, you’re not staying inside when the fireworks are about to start. That dress is too amazing for you to not show it around’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before I could even reply, he forces me up and drag me outside. I only obey him because I know he would probably throw me over his shoulder and carry me outside if I refuse. That dress was too short for me to let that happen. I’m also pretty sure the drinks I had so far and my stomach are thankful I made that decision because having my head upside down doesn’t sound too wonderful right now. Joey finally let go of me when we get outside and I find myself talking with Sonny once outside. One of the best and funniest person I’ve ever had the chance to meet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5 minutes to midnight now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I found myself with yet another drink in my hand watching over the horizon on my own. I could hear the laughter from people around me with their significant other. For some reasons, it’s the first time I am hurting because I’m alone on New Years Eve. Deeply lost in my thoughts, I get kicked out of it when a warmness spread through my body. The reason why is the soft pressure of a hand appearing on my back. I look beside me my heart stopping when I notice it’s Kip standing beside me.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You look lost in thoughts over there darling. Are you okay?’’ He asks me his British accent making my knees go weak.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, yeah I’m fine thanks for asking’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Are you sure? We’ve barely seen you all night’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m fine you know, just lost in my thoughts. Reflection on the year that just passed, thinking what I want the new one to look like, all that kind of things’’ I told him hoping he would believe the semi lie I’m trying to say.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah that makes sense Still it’s lonely when you aren’t around. Mind if I keep you company for a while?’’ he says his British accent making me melt.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You? I will never mind’’ I told him mentally slapping myself once the words were out.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah? That’s valuable information. Don’t worry I won’t share it with anyone’’ he told me his beautiful smile shinning brighter than I’ve ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Glad it’s safe with you’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Everything of yours would be safe with me. By the way, you look absolutely stunning tonight. You always do but tonight especially’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Thank you Kip. You look really handsome as well’’ I say wrapping my arms around myself a little bit shy as he looks at me with his beautiful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Cold darling?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah’’ I told him, again half lying to him.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Do you want my jacket?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I wouldn’t want you to get cold’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Then the least you can do is let me wrap an arm around you and try to keep you warm. Please’’ he told me a new layer of vulnerability in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Well how am I to refuse that if you’re asking so nicely’’ I reply trying to calm myself and stop my heart from jumping out of my chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For a few seconds he softly rubs my back warmness already enveloping my body. Then he moves his hand on my opposite arm, carefully pulling me toward him so we could form our own little bubble of warmth. He’s now moving his hand up and down the length of my arm so softly that a new wave of shivers is spreading in my body, the reason why being highly different than earlier.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Better darling?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah’’ I told him almost breathless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Excited scream echo around us making me realize that we weren’t alone. I focus on the voices noticing that everybody is getting, almost, in a pre plan position for the midnight countdown.</p><p>Another year where it would start with having to live this awkward moment of watching people kiss and embrace their loved ones while I stand on my own trying to smile and not throw up because of the over flow of love or perhaps too many drinks I’m never sure.</p><p> </p><p>10…9…8…7…6…5...</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Darling’’</p><p> </p><p>I look up at Kip noticing the shiny yet nervous appearance to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>2…</p><p> </p><p>1…</p><p> </p><p>I could hear fireworks ringing in my ears. I am still unsure if it’s the ones in the sky or in my stomach as Kip softly pull me into a kiss, my first New Years kiss. I return the motion without any hesitation. It was soft, sweet yet passionate and overall very much perfect. We eventually pull away the need for air becoming vital. I keep my eyes close as he rests his forehead against my turning me so I could face him now</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I love you’’ he whispers in the small space between us.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I open my eyes finding care, warmth, nervousness but most importantly, love shinning into Kip beautiful orbs.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I love you too Kip. Thank you for giving me the best first New Year kiss a girl could dream of’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah? Well hopefully there will be many more to come’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I would hope so’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He pulls me tightly into his arms another kiss being exchange as everybody else celebrates around us. Perhaps 2021 isn’t going to be as bad as I expected. If it’s anything like tonight started I would even dare say, it can turn out to be the best year of my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Eddie Kingston</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An explosive barbed wire death match? Who in their right fucking state of mind thought that this would ever be a good idea? Of course when your brother is involved it always hits a little closer to home but still, who thought this was a good idea? I’ll admit a part of me is quite intrigued to see how this will all happen but a part of me is scared to death. So far, the Revolution PPV has been absolutely amazing. Every matches are good, the crowd is insane, Christian is here and as a wrestling fan, I can’t really ask for anything better. As a sister however, I wish I could knock some sense into my brother head but I know better by now. Most of the roster, that isn’t acting as a part of the crowd, is backstage surrounding this TV preparing to watch this main-event. To my right, one of my best friend Aubrey and on my left my very pregnant sister in law Renee. While a part of me is very worried for my brother, the other part of me is worried the stress will make Renee go into labor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My leg start bouncing as I watch Jon makes his way to the ring nervousness apparent all over his body, for someone who knows him at least. I mean I probably would be too if I would be about to potentially blow up. I feel Renee hold my hand tightly and I return the gesture to show some kind of emotional support because words are falling me badly right now. We watch as Kenny now makes his way toward the ring accompany by the dickhead that is Don Callis. As I watch both men face-off in the middle of the ring a thought also goes out to poor Bryce in his nuclear white suit who's probably feeling, I am guessing, as scare as we all are if not more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The match start at a good pace both men avoiding the barbed wire ropes at all cost. Then shit happens. Blood starts flooding, barbed wire start cutting through skin and exploding at the same time. Bomb that is on the ground start exploding when both of those crazy bastards think that jumping though a barbed wire board on the ground is a good idea. Every time something happen both Renee’s and I hold on each other’s hand tighten. I can feel at some point Aubrey grab my hand and put an equal pressure on it. I could swear that at some point my heart stop beating worried for my brother but also one of my friend. In the end, Kenny retain his title, with the help of the Good Brothers, in an amazing, breathtaking wrestling encounter between two of the best wrestlers in the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The beat down continue at the hands of the Good Brothers mostly with a little help from Kenny and that barbed wire bath. That is until the 30 minutes mark hits which, everybody knows, wouldn’t amount to anything good. The bright, loud countdown begin. The Good Brothers and Kenny get out of the ring as fast as they can because they know, what everybody else knows, when the clock reach 0, this ring will blow up and if they have survive until now, nothing would guarantee they would walk out of this in one piece, most likely literally. As the clock reach 40 seconds and Kenny is out of the ring, posing I focus my attention on my brother, unmoving and helpless in the ring, a though cross my mind. I stand up panic but determination filling every little part of my body. Of course, there is a voice in my head screaming that this is a very awful idea but I can’t stay here and do nothing about it. I move past Renee as she grabs my hand trying to stop me.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Where are you going like that?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m going to go save my brother. If nobody wants to move a little finger to help him then I will and nobody will stop me’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s madness and you know it’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You don’t want me to let my brother and your husband die when I can do something about it right?’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>30 seconds left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before I could even move one more millimeters a commotion happens backstage. I look up noticing Eddie, follow closely by Butcher, Blade and Bunny run toward the ring. My heart stops in my chest again, unsure if it had even restart to begin with, at the sight of someone I love running out there to save my brother. I take off running after them ignoring the different voices calling my name. As I get near the entrance idea, the loud countdown doesn’t sound as loud as the beating of my heart against my chest. As I step on feet in the tunnel following Eddie and his gang, strong arms wrap around my body stopping me from going further.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Let me fucking go’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I can’t do that’’ I hear the soft, concern voice of one Dustin Rhodes whisper into my ear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The clock strike 0 and I turn just in time to see on the screen Eddie’s body covering my lifeless brother body as the explosion, if we can call it that, happen around them both. The small cloud of smoke erupts around them making me breath a little easier realizing that the explosive didn’t blow up the way they should have. Of course you could hear the mad voices around at the situation but nothing could take away from the amazing match that just happen. I take a deep breath as Dustin release, carefully, his hold on me afraid that I would run out there. A group of people run past us making their way toward the ring to check on the unmoving bodies of Jon and Eddie. PPV is done so I am waiting backstage joined by Renee for the two idiotic man I love with all my heart.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s okay love, they’re fine. You don’t need to cry. They’ll be fine, they are fine’’ I hear the reassuring voice of Renee says.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That is only at this very moment that I notice that I had indeed been crying. I wipe the tears away holding to her tightly feeling myself breath slightly better. Minutes later both men, help by doctor, referees and agents, make their way through the tunnel. I wait as Renee steps into Jon embrace first my entire body now working properly at the sight of the two men, obviously shaken but fine nonetheless. When Renee moves out of his arms, I step into his warm, bloody, yet comforting embrace.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ No need to cry baby girl I’m fine’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I didn’t even realise I was crying until Renee pointed it out but I couldn’t help being worried for you Jon. You’re my brother and I love you more than anything’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I know princess, I know. I love you too’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Time for medical check guys. You two can come if you want’’ says Doctor Samson.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We start walking toward the doctor office.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Did you know your sister was planning to run out there to save you?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You what?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey you traitor’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ No matter what happen out there you will never come out during one of my match, especially not when it’s dangerous like that’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You would do the same Jon. You really expect me to let you potentially blow up without trying to save you. If you think so you’re even more insane than I think’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ We’ll talk about this later now this headache is making it hard to think but this isn’t over’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As we reach the exam room, I sit outside beside Eddie on a chair as Kenny and Jon are currently getting check inside. I watch as he closes his eyes leaning his head against the wall. My heart is feeling heavy yet light as I watch him. Part of me just wants to scream at him for running out there the way I had plan to do but a part of me just wants to thank him and hug him for what he just did. Potentially risking his life for one of his long time best friend. I carefully place a hand on top of his stroking it softly with my thumb. At the contact, he opens his eyes slightly a small, almost caring, smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey there, how are you?’’ I ask him keeping my voice as soft as possible unsure of how he’s feeling.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m fine just blacked out’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You’re not hurt or anything?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I feel fine. I have a headache and I am exhausted for some reasons but overall I don’t feel physically hurt you know’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m happy to hear that. Now, what the fuck where you thinking going out there?’’ I tell him receiving an eye roll in return.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I could be asking you the same thing right now if I hadn’t been faster’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ He’s my brother’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ and he’s my best friend’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Still I was worried for you too’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You shouldn’t worry for me sweetheart’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Can’t really help it you know’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’I know’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We then remain in silence for a while as I lay my head on his shoulder waiting with him for the doctors to come out. I don’t remember much happening after this until I feel someone nudge my feet. I open my eyes, not realising I had even close them and saw the amuse face of my brother and Kenny and the soft smiling face of Renee looking at the two of us.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s his turn’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’ll stay with him. I’ll see you two after yeah?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Of course’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ See you later brother’’ says Eddie giving Jon a brotherly hug before moving inside the exam room as I follow closely behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I sit on the chair in the corner as he gets check over by the doctors. In the end, they didn’t find anything wrong with him and we could soon leave going to find my brother and Renee.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Sweetheart?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah’’ I turn around standing in front of Eddie now.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Earlier, you ask why I went out there right? I told you it was because your brother is my best friend, while it’s true, it isn’t the complete truth. When I saw you stand up backstage ready to go out there to save your brother I panicked. You see, while I care about your brother, I care even more deeply about you and I couldn’t let you go out there and potentially getting hurt. I knew I had to do something. Surely now that I think about it I could have just held you there so you didn’t try to run out but at the time, I just didn’t know what else to do so I ran out there to protect him of course but protect you as well. I just didn’t want anything to happen to you. If anything had happen I would have forever hated myself knowing I could have done something. I don’t care what happens to me and I don’t think I ever will but you, I will always care about what happen to you’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Eddie…’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, I know what you are going to say. You’re going to tell me that I shouldn’t have sacrifice myself for you that way but I would do it all over again if given the chance. I care deeply for you and your well-being is all that matter to me. So please don’t feel guilty, just be happy that we are both okay right now’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I sigh knowing that right now isn’t the time to argue with him so instead I pull him into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Thank you Eddie. I’ll admit a part of me isn’t happy that you would sacrifice yourself for me that way but the other part of me is thankful and understanding because I was about to do the same. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Always sweetheart, always’’ he says hugging me as tightly in return.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We hold each other for a while as I feel safe and so warm inside as I’m wrap into his arms. A part of me always known I love Eddie as more than a friend but holding him like that just makes it even more obvious. I hug him a little tighter for a second before letting him go as we start walking again.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Eddie you said that you care for me right? That’s why you’ve wanted to protect me and I mean I’ve known that already you and I have been friends for as long as I remember but we’re known for doing a few stupid things like that from time to time. What change today? Why does it feel different? I mean from what I know you’ve always cared right? So why are you trying to protect me today?’’ I ask him hoping the hopeful tone of my voice isn’t showing too much.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Yeah I mean, yeah I’ve always cared for you that’s not a secret but for a while we didn’t see each other. So just , you know, when I came for my TNT title match against Cody seeing you again backstage I was very much happy. You and Jon have always mean a lot to me even for the years we didn’t see each other. It’s just, this time around, seeing you it felt different you know but like in a good way. For so long I forgot what it felt like having people that care about you and forgot how it felt to care about someone that is until the two of you came back into my life. However, you, you made something inside of me heal. You made something inside of me feel, for the first time in years, just right. You change something in me for the better. You made me want to become a better person. I feel like I’ve achieve that’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You never needed to change Eddie. Not for me and not for anyone else. If anybody ever made you feel like you needed to be someone else than they are fucking stupid and they don’t deserve you. You are wonderful just as you are, fuck everybody who doesn’t see that’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I didn’t completely change, at least not really. I just thought that I could open myself more, let people in more easily, or at least people that matter. For so long I’ve been afraid of getting hurt again or worse letting someone in and hurting them but now, since you came back, I realise that I deserve to love someone and then perhaps I will deserve their, your, love in return you know’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in a matter of minutes, I’m feeling the warmness spread through my body. I stare deeply into his eyes seeing care and love dance into them. Love, he loves me too.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ My love huh? I don’t know what I did to be love by someone as wonderful as you but if I found out I don’t intend to stop. I’m glad you are returning my feeling and I love you very much too’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Perhaps I did something right too after all. I love you’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I step closer to him his arms wrapping around my waist as I place my palm against his chest. I close my eyes placing my lips against his feeling a softness I semi expected as he returns the gesture. Nothing in this moment matters but us, the worried and afraid thoughts from earlier completely gone from my mind. For years we’ve both openly care about each other but still something feels new about all of this and I wouldn’t have it any other way. A part of me is sad that it took almost one of us blowing up to confess how we really feel but a part of me would not have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Darby Allin #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never really care about people opinion of me. They can say what they want it never really bothers me. In the end, I know who I am and people that matter know who I am. However, if someone says one bad thing about someone I care about, then I might start a war. I, however, never really expected it to create a war in my head. Someone, very dear to me, trying to keep me out of their life because they don’t want to tarnish my image due to what people are saying about him. So this is where we are, me sitting on the ground, the tears out of sadness or frustration, I’m still unsure, pouring down my face. The conversation, <em>argument</em>, that we had earlier replaying over in my head. Why can’t he just see how much he means to me? Why can’t he understand that I don’t care what anybody else says? Why can’t he just see how much I love him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why can’t you just see how toxic and dangerous I am for you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You shouldn’t be near me. It’s not good for you and your reputation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stay away from me. It will be the best for everybody.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m not worth enough for you to be loosing everything and everyone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just stay away from me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>These words and so many more playing in my head like a song, this time a very sad one, stuck in my head. What do you do when someone you love tries to push you away? You go to your best friend for advice of course.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I stand up whipping the tears away ignoring for the most part the concern comments from my ‘’friends’’ as I pass beside them. After one too many of them I stop and focus my attention on them.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Don’t pretend any of you care because if you did none of this would be happening. You guys don’t give a fuck or not as much as you pretend to at least. Friends wants their friends to be happy, they don’t drive away everybody that makes them happy. If this is the way most of you are pretending to care about me then stop fucking trying. If any of you truly were my friends you would want me to be happy, you wouldn’t try to destroy me. You wouldn’t do everything in your power to push the main reason to why I’m happy away’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Alex…’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ No. This worth for all of you. You know he makes me happy, you know how important he is to me. So now you guys have push him away from me so damn far that he doesn’t want to see me because he doesn’t want to ruin my reputation. At least he doesn’t do like all of you and ruin my life. You hate him because he’s different. You hate him because he isn’t afraid of being himself. While all of you are being absolutely fake. In the end, you’re all even worse than you pretend he is. At least I know who he is because he doesn’t have to pretend to be someone, something he’s not for me to care about him. On the other hand, all of you need to be fucking fake to get my friendship. If this is the way you two face bitches want to be then I don’t need any of you’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I move away from them turning the corner and hitting in full force another body. I look up finding Santana and Ortiz concern face looking back down at me.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You alright cariño?’’ says Santana</p><p> </p><p>‘’ No, not really. Have any of you seen Moxley around?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ No we haven’t. Anything we can do? Who’s ass do we need to kick?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Got a pen and a paper?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ So that bad huh?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You kick the ass of anybody who’s pushing Darby away from me because girls like me shouldn’t date guys like him. You kick the ass of all those fake ass friends who tells me I deserve better than him. You kick the ass of anybody who tells anybody how they should live their life and who they should be in love with. While you’re at it, kick anybody ass period’’ I tell them frustration growing inside of me.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You don’t listen to these assholes sis. You be happy all you want and if anybody dare tell you otherwise you tell us and we’ll have your back’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I just love you guys thank you. Now if only Darby would speak to me’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I have no doubt you will break down his walls because if anybody can do it it’s you’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Thank you guys. Got a place in the Inner Circle for one more member you think?’’ I ask them jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ For you always love’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I hug them both before resuming my quest of finding Jon Moxley or for any signs of Darby while a new determination, a fire, grows inside of me. Santana and Ortiz are right, I shouldn’t listen to them but I still need him to listen to me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘’ Alex’’ I smile at the playfulness in the voice of one of the most amazing person on our roster.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ John’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Alex’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ John’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Alex’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hello Alan’’ I say finding a playful way of cutting the conversation. Poor 5, it’s about time someone shows him some love.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey, I thought I was your favorite Dark Order member’’ says John in mock offense.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You still are Silver. However, I’m on a mission right now. So if you don’t mind we can talk later but right now I’m on my way to getting the man I love’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course, it doesn’t take them more than that for them to break into an Alex chant. I smile at these adorable idiots before returning to my quest.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Alex hey are you okay I heard what happen’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Hey Nyla, yeah thank you I’m fine now. I’ve decided to focus on what I want and will gladly tell everybody that still try to ruin my life to go fuck themselves. This is my life, my happiness, none of them should have a say in it’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Good for you girl. You deserve to be happy and he does too. Don’t give up on him no matter how stubborn his ass get. If you need to kick some ass, you know where to find me’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Oh I think I might turn out to me more stubborn than him. Also I appreciate the offer. Same goes out for you. I’m always here’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I have no doubt about this’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Would you by any chances know where he is?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Where else love, where else?’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I hug her making my way outside toward the small ramp he set into the parking lot for himself. I watch him from afar for a few minutes before deciding that I could do this. I will do this and nobody will stop me. I take into his appearance his black skinny jeans, his usual black hoodie enveloping his body perfectly. The way he looks so different, so unique yet so beautiful, in my eyes at least, makes my heart stop beating just at the sight of him. He grabs his skateboard and stay where he is, his attention focus on me.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You shouldn’t be here’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Thank god I don’t care about it then’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Alex’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ No Darby please for once listen to me. You said what you had to say earlier now it’s my time to talk’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I step closer to him expecting him to back away but he didn’t move, simple keep his eyes on me, the walls up higher than I wish they would be.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I know you think you’re wrong for me. I know you think you’re toxic for me and that I deserve better than you. You’re holding the same narrative then all those fake friends of mine have. You’re trying to decide for me what you think is best. However, did it ever occur to you that I don’t care what they say, don’t care what they think. I could care less what they say about me but I do care about what they say about you Darby. I hear what they say, that you’re a freak, a creep. That it’s better to stay away from you. That you don’t deserve for someone like me to care for someone like you. What they and you seem to forget here is what I think of you. Shouldn’t it be what matter the most? What we think of each other? How we feel about each other? know that you don’t care either what they say about you so why should I listen to them if you don’t?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m not stable in life. I’m reckless, dangerous, stupid. I’m not good for you. You deserve the world and I know I can’t offer you that’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ You seem to forget what matter here. You guys are so quick at deciding what’s good for me but none of you ever ask me what I really want. You say, they say that we shouldn’t be together because you’re different. Sure you are but this is what I love about you. You’re you and no one else. You don’t need to pretend to be someone you’re not. You’re uniquely you. You say all these negative things about you but never anything positive so I will. You’re kind, handsome, funny, passionate. You are stubborn as hell but I wouldn’t have you any other way. There is this aura of mystery around you that makes my heart beat a little faster. There is something so captivating in those blue eyes of yours when you do something you love. Something so soft into them if you know how to read them. The way they shine so bright, no matter how dark you dress up or feel inside. They’re a light in any of my dark days. Then there is that smile of yours. You try to keep it silent so no one notice but I always do. It’s small but it’s there, it’s beautiful and it speak a lot louder than you want it too. Then there is your heart. No matter what you say or what they think, it’s pure. Sure you’ve been through some shit in your life but this doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be love. I just wish you would give me a chance to prove it to you Darby’’ I tell him searching for any signs of these walls breaking down.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m sorry, trust me I am but it’s better for us that way. I’ve been hurt and let down so many times in my life. I don’t want to be the one to do it to you. I would never forgive myself if I were to cause you so much pain. I’m sorry Alex’’ he takes his board and turn around on his heels walking away from me.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Wait Darby. Just tell me you don’t want this and I will walk away. I’ll leave you alone. Tell me you don’t love me and I’ll stop bothering you. I, however, need you to tell me what YOU want, not what they want you to want. I promise me if you don’t love me I will walk away from you but I also want you to remember that I will not give up on you. You’re my friend and if you ever need me I will always be there for you.’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I see his shoulder slump as his back his facing me. He turns around walking toward me stopping inches away from my face.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I don’t…. I can’t love you’’ he says his voice breaking at the end.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Why?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I’m damage, broken. I can’t ruin someone like you. Someone so pure, full of life, full of light. I can’t let who I am destroy you. I can’t let my darkness consume you. I’m not good for you Alex and I never will be’’ he says his voice breaking a little more as he carefully rest his forehead against mine, his eyes closing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I grab one of his hand in mine squeezing it softly as he squeeze it back a little harder. I speak or more like whisper, my next words carefully.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Darby please believe in yourself the way I do. It might be time for you to be honest with yourself. You deserve to be love. Whether it’s me or someone else it doesn’t matter but you deserve to be love. It might be time for you to let someone in. Let someone that cares in. Let someone that see behind the walls in please. It might be time for you to convince the man behind the face paint that he deserves the world too. Just find someone that will offer it to you and heal all the small broken pieces of you. You deserve to the world. Let me ask you the most important question in the world right now. Forget what everybody says about you, forget everything you’ve convince yourself off. Tell me the first thing that comes to mind when I ask you this question. Tell me Darby Allin, what does you heart want. Not your head but your heart. If you were to listen to him and your heart only, what would it say. What do you want in here?’’ I tell him placing my hand carefully over his beating heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I watch almost in awe as his eyes open and they connect with mine a new, beautiful, intensity shinning into them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘’ It… I want to be with you. I love you Alex so much. I love you for always believing in me. I love you for always seeing behind the face paint, behind the walls, the intensity. I love you for always seeing me as a human, as someone normal. I love how you don’t care about how I dress, how I speak, how I act. I love how you love me for me. I admire you for never giving up on what you want. I thank you for not giving up on me today and every day. I thank you for not giving a fuck what they think of me. I’m so sorry for everything today. I should have listen to myself a long time ago. I should have told you I love you a long time ago but I was so scared, so afraid. I had all these voices in my head telling me that you didn’t care, that you deserve better, that you would end up leaving me like they all did before. I should have believe you were different. I should have known you would never give up on me, <em>on us</em>. I promise you I will try to give you the world, the life you deserve. Perhaps it’s a bad decision, I’m a bad decision but if this is what you want, then I’m all in. I love you. Please, please tell me it’s not too late now’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ It’s never too late for love Darby. I promise to prove you that you are worth loving. I promise I will not give up on you the way they did. I also need you to remember that I don’t care what people say. I love you for who you are and I wouldn’t change anything about you. You are perfect the way you are and I intend to prove it to you for the rest of my life. You deserve to be love Darby Allin and none of these assholes will take you away from me’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Thank you for taking a chance on me, <em>on us</em>’’ he says moving to pull me into a bone crushing hug, but one that <em>feels so right.</em></p><p> </p><p>‘’ Thank you for trusting me enough to open your heart to me’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ I know it’s safe with you. I’m so sorry for listening to them’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Never apologize for this. I know how easy it is to believe they’re right because of your past but I want to prove to you that they are wrong. You are a wonderful man Darby Allin. If I didn’t believe you could make me as happy as I deserve to be then I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you in the first place. You matter, you’re amazing and I love you, more than anything else. Fuck everybody that try to convince you otherwise’’ I says pulling away returning into our previous position.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A softness, reserve only for those who deserve it, appears into his beautiful blue eyes. He moves this time carefully adjusting his face slightly so our lips could brush together but not close enough for us to kiss. I bring my hand up resting it against his cheek moving my thumb slowly and softly. I can feel a barely noticeable yet so loud pressure echo against my hand as his tattoo fingers hold onto mine, my thumb still moving softly across his cheek. His lips suddenly close the almost inexistent gap between his and mine as we exchange our first of hopefully many wonderful, heart warming, kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nothing that they say matter now. The only thing that matter is how we feel in our hearts for each other’s. Sometimes in life, you just have to find the right words to remind people of how important they are. Sometimes, if you’re lucky, they will even believe each and every one of them. If you are even luckier, sometime, the person you love will end up loving you back. In the end, no matter the time and road it took to get somewhere, all that matters is reaching the final destination. Sometimes believing in someone is all they need for them to finally believe in themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Best Friends and Orange Cassidy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm just so damn happy Trent is back and we get to see Best Friends and Orange again. With the adding of Kris Statlander it's just perfect. Also sorry (not really), for the cute yet very small Orange/Chuck ship reference. I'm just a sucker for these two. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There is nothing better in the world than having a small family at work outside of your already existent family. It makes your day better, brighter and it makes you enjoy work and life a little bit better. When you find someone into your work place that loves you and share the same passion as you it makes things ever better. For some people dating into the work place it's a no but when you find someone as sweet and amazing as Trent you can't refuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For over a year now we've been together. I've known Trent for a while before we got together from meeting him a few times on the Indy scene. From the day we met we grew close. He's always been so kind to me from the moment we first talk. After he went to Japan we lost contact but when we reunite in AEW it's like we were never apart. Of course to some people Trent is this weird, dorky guy but to me he's just perfect. These little weird things he does just makes him even more charming in my eyes and this is what I love about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This week-end is Trent birthday and we're in Long Island planning something to celebrate his birthday. When I say we, it's me, Orange, Chuck and obviously Trent. Our own little adorable family that we've been especially since coming into AEW. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's currently Saturday morning. What started out as a couple enjoying each other company and lazily exchanging kisses on the couch turn into something different. I'm sitting my legs over Trent lap cuddling, kissing and just spending a calm morning while enjoying a cup of coffee. As I press my lips softly against Trent's I'm suddenly pull backward a small surprise noise escaping me when I collide with another chest and end up on someone else's lap. I turn my head finding a bright white smiling Chuck Taylor holding me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Morning to you too'' I say playfully rolling my eyes at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Morning guys'' he says hugging me tightly as I return the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Man we were kind of in a middle of something here''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Oh he knows that but you know how he is when he doesn't get attention. He's like a dog'' says Orange crashing down next to Trent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' That isn't even true''</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of us look at Chuck as soon as he said that knowing damn well Orange is right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Okay fine, maybe a little''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Dude''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Okay fine whatever'' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' It's alright Chuck we wouldn't have you any other way. No matter what these two are saying'' I say placing a small kiss on his forehead which is a normal gesture for all of us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I knew there was a reason why you're my favourite''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Hey'' both man say in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Suck it assholes'' I tell them both giving Chuck a high five or as well as we can achieve in this position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get up placing yet another soft kiss against Trent lips and one on Orange forehead. I move toward the kitchen getting some ingredients out so I can cook us some pancakes. I get the mixture done as I faintly hear in the background the three man banter with each other. I smile at myself at how stupid yet adorable they are. They might be a pain in the ass sometimes but they are my pain in the ass. I put the mixture together and start baking the pancakes when I hear footsteps behind me. I look up finding Orange appearing beside me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Need any help?''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I'm almost done with baking them. I would have the fruits left to cut so perhaps you would like to help with that?''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I'd be happy too''</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets to cutting the fruits as I finish with the pancakes. I place them on the plate and on the table. I get the whipped cream out of the fridge along with the custard I made to eat with either the fruits or pancakes. Orange place the plate full of fruits on the table as I call the other two guys to come join us. I sit beside Trent as Orange and Chuck sit opposite from us at the table. Trent place one of his hand against my leg rubbing it softly under the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' This looks delicious'' he says kissing my lips quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Only the best for you''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I'm trying to eat here'' says Chuck in mock disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Shut up Chuck'' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I love you guys too''</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We eat laughing and exchanging pleasantries with each other Trent and I are stealing kisses from one another from time to time earning grown in return from Chuck, which eventually ends up in him earning slaps behind the head from Orange. When we were done eating Chuck and I clean the dishes while Orange and Trent went out to get snack for movie night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Thank you for having us around this week-end. I know we're his best friends and it's his birthday but you could have wanted to spend at least a day alone with him''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' It's not really the same when you guys aren't around. We're family you know. You three come together all the time and I wouldn't have it any other way. You three just makes everything better for me and I love you all for it''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' We love you too. I haven't seen him this happy ever since I've known him. He loves you a lot. Still if you two ever need some space don't be afraid to say so''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Look as long as I have him all to myself in the bedroom I can take a few hours in the day where you guys are hanging around'' I told him with a playful wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Too much info''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Oh shut up Chuck''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Is he making your life difficult again?'' Trent says wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as he and Orange returns with bag full of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Not more so than usual'' I say turning into Trent arm so I could face him placing my head against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Orange help me they're getting cute again'' says Chuck running out of the kitchen in his overly dramatic exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Idiot''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Yeah but he's our idiot'' I remind Trent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' That they are. Thank you for the breakfast babe. It was amazing. Thank you for allowing those two idiots to be here too''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I wouldn't have it any other way. They're our idiots and we're all stuck with each other until the end of time''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Stop making out in there and come join us''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' They're slightly annoying at time tho''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' That they are'' </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day pass in a blur where we did a few different activities for Trent birthday. We ate his favourite meal for supper and ate cheese cake, his favourite, then settle for movie night. We put one of Trent chosen movie in the DVD player and settle down in our usual group movie night position. Trent and I sitting as I lay my head against his shoulder and he wraps an arm around my shoulder. Orange head in my lap and Chuck head in Trent as they both lay on their side facing the TV. My hand moving freely into Orange hair which would at some point make him fall asleep in typical Orange Cassidy fashion. All of that while Trent hand is resting lazily against Chuck side. Snacks are settling a little bit every where around each of us and are being passed around when ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point during the third movie I got up to go to the bathroom. When I return I smile widely at the view in front of me. Orange asleep now on Trent lap with a blanket on top of him while Chuck head is now resting against my boyfriend or our share boyfriend if you ask him as he sleeps and Trent holding onto Chuck hand while he has his other one is on top of the blanket over Orange body also sleeping. I get my phone out taking a picture of these three before stopping the movie knowing nobody is watching it anymore. I then move toward the three sleeping figure and pull the blanket higher on Orange body tucking him in, brush the hair out of Chuck face and place a soft kiss against my boyfriend lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' What, oh hey''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I'll be heading to bed. You stay here with your two boyfriends''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I'll come with you'' </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves carefully not to wake the boys up. He carefully lays Chuck on his side and Orange in some sort of I don't know what felt the gesture and change position again this time settling himself against Chuck body. I place the blanket over the two of them and got my phone out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' What are you doing?''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I'm going to use this as blackmail. This will be useful I know it''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' As if it never happen before.''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Oh I know it did but not without them being previously aware of it beforehand. Now this, this is good. They kind of look cute together and very comfortable.''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' They do but not as cute as us. Now come on, time to go to sleep babe''</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We go toward his bedroom settling under the cover. He pulls the blanket over us forming our own little bubble of warmth. I settle comfortably into his arms and he hold me tightly against his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Thank you for today''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Of course babe. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I'm sorry for the boys too. They are a lot sometimes but they love you''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Don't be sorry I love them too. We're our own little family and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. We complete each other in a way I never expected myself to happen. You guys are everything to me. My world is better with you three in it. What I have with you, it's everything I've ever hope for and more. If it means dealing with them from time to time then it's perfect. They're like the annoying brothers I've never had and honestly they're some of the best people I've ever had the chance to meet. Everything is perfect don't worry about it''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Thank you for understanding. Other girls before, they didn't always understand that. I'm glad I finally found someone who accepts me and them for who we are. ''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' These hoes lost. Not a bad thing perhaps in the end because it lead us to right here, right now.''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I wouldn't dream of anything or anyone better. Goodnight babe''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' Goodnight Trent, I love you''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'' I love you so much too'' </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We fall asleep a few minutes later only to be awaken the next morning by Orange and Chuck jumping onto the bed. Honestly, to some people they might be annoying but as for me, I wouldn't have it any other way. They are my family and nothing would ever change that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>